cuentame de mi madre
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Ame Hellsing a pasado sus 18 años creyendo que su madre la gran sir Integra esta muerta,Alucard,Pip ,Seras y Walter 2 le cuentan lo que vivieron junto a Integra,pero..q ocurre cuando mama entra en escena?DEJEN SUS REVIEWS
1. primera noche

Cuéntame de mi Madre

_Primera noche. El día que nos conocimos._

"_Ahhh… era hermosa, su piel morena me parecía dorada, como si fino polvo __de__ oro la remarcara, esos labios pequeños pero bien remarcados rara vez sintieron la humedad __de__ algún labial, así como sus ojos caídos, que pocas veces mostraban el mayor interés por los demás..si..así era tu __madre__, fría, calculadora, controladora… me fascinaba ese aspecto __de__ ella..nunca se rendía ante nada…"_

Una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, acomodado al frente en forma de flecos largos, yacía sentada sobre las piernas del nosferatu, que , recargando la mejilla derecha en su diestra, sosteniendo el codo en aquel comedor fino dentro de la mansión, respondía con su peculiar sonrisa , cada cuestionamiento de la joven, de aparentes 18 años…cuando en realidad rebasaba los 50.

-Padre, ¿entonces así de hermosa era mi madre? ¿Pero por que nunca la convertiste?, ¿por que permitiste que muriera?...me he preguntado eso miles de veces, dijiste que me darías razones cuando tuviera la edad, y ya la tengo padre, ahora que me has colocado a la cabeza de la Organización Hellsing, todo este respeto de parte de los soldados, Walter II tan fiel como el primer Walter que también nos a abandonado… no necesito eso padre, necesito respuestas…-le mira con aquellos ojos azulinos, igualmente exigentes de su madre, a lo que el vampiro, sin borrar su sonrisa, le responde-

_-Jajaja…vaya vaya, has heredado también esa forma tan autoritaria __de__ pedir las cosas, interesante tu actitud hija mía, y si, soy un vampiro __de__ palabra, pero antes me habías pedido saber como es que conquisté a tu bravía __madre__ ¿recuerdas?_

La joven sonríe ampliamente mostrando aquellos finos y afilados colmillos y se acurruca sobre el pecho del nosferatu asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Muy bien, pero en cuanto terminemos deberás ir a saludar a los soldados __de__ nuevo ingreso que hace dos semanas exigen tu presencia y nada que apareces…_ -los ojos del vampiro se tornan en un brillo inusual suspirando al ver aquellas imágenes que 50 años atrás se habían estado empolvando en sus memorias- _bien…digamos que este es tu cuento __de__ hadas, así que iniciare con el muy clásico…Había una vez.._

-Padre! No juegues –responde la joven irritada mirándole unos momentos para volver a recargar el rostro en su pecho-  
-_Jajajajajaa esta bien, es que aun sigues siendo __mi__ niña..bien..iniciemos entonces…mije.._

El nosferatu recuerda claramente aquel momento en que fue cautivado por ese precioso liquido carmesí, que siendo bruscamente derramado por un disparo en el hombro de la pequeña rubia, habían atinado caer justo sobre sus labios unas cuantas gotas que rápidamente fueron absorbidas por la piel reseca y muerta del vampiro, dándole nuevamente aquel aliento que le cambiaria la vida. Podía recordar detalladamente como aquel tío bastardo amenazaba la vida de la menor, justo en el momento que el nosferatu despertaba violentamente, arremetiendo contra los presentes…para así al terminar su despertar matando a los presentes, a excepción de la heredera de Hellsing, terminando por acorralarla excitado por la sangre y sonreír ampliamente mirándola:

_"¿Eres tu quien me despertó?_ –preguntó ansioso el azabache ante la mirada atónita de la rubia que fieramente tomó aquella arma apuntándole-  
-No te acerques mas a mi mounstro!  
~_Tu sangre a sido la mejor bebida para despertar __de__ un sueño __de__ 20 años_ –susurra el azabache pero en el acto la joven dispara ,aunque inútilmente, ya que este se regeneró ,riendo con malicia- _no tiene caso que uses una pistola contra __mi__ señorita, ríndete y escúchame... si me obedeces todos estos poderes serán tuyos.._  
-Cállate! –repuso la menor elevando la voz al mismo tiempo que elevaba el arma ignorando sus advertencias, mirándole decidida y sin miedo musitando con rapidez- Soy la cabeza de la organización Hellsing de Gran Bretaña! Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! Incluso si mi vida termina, jamás dejare que un vampiro me diga que hacer! No me rendiré! nunca me rendiré! incluso si muero! es mi orgullo como cabeza de la Organización Hellsing!..."

"_Maravilloso_" Era la primera palabra que habían articulado aquellos labios llenos de sangre al escuchar las palabras de la niña que había abandonado sus miedos y se había armado de valor para hacerle frente, sabiéndose vulnerable y sin oportunidades…. Esa niña que para el vampiro, en ese preciso instante, se convertía en adulta… en su maestra, en la que, sin saberlo, se convertiría en su mujer. Y pudo sentir como aquel corazón de no-muerto palpitaba agitado, agradecido por esa sangre sagrada y virgen que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo olvidado, reviviendo célula por célula como elixir de vida eterna, haciéndole estremecer secretamente, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella disculpándose por su actitud grosera, convirtiéndose en su caballero, en su fiel seguidor, en su obediente esclavo... en el tan mencionado..Perro de Hellsing. Aquellos orbes azulinos tan claros como el mismísimo cielo al medio día que hacia siglos el nosferatu no había contemplado, ahora le cautivaban, y sentía arder su pecho en una mezcla de felicidad, tentación y deseo, exigiendo se le ordenara algo, lo que fuera, no importaba el que, solo sabía que quería obedecer cualquier palabra que escapara de esos labios infantiles.

-Tu nombre..-repuso la joven mientras apuntaba fijamente a su tío, que aunque falto de un brazo, no desistía de sus intenciones asesinas, pronunciando maldiciones y habladurías que fueron totalmente ignoradas por el vampiro, que la protegía, mirándola de reojo para así responder aquella pregunta con una sonrisa demoniaca.  
-_Alucard… así me llamaba su padre…Alucard…_

El solo recordarlo le arrancó una sonrisa melancólica así como un profundo y helado suspiro, que su hija, que aun se encontraba sobre su pecho, notó rápidamente mirándole extrañada, aunque emocionada por lo avanzado del relato..

-Padre, ¿estas bien?..o..oye espera a donde me llevas – el nosferatu la levantó en brazos para enseguida sonreírle burlonamente a lo que la joven responde frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos- dijiste que me contarías sobre como conquistaste a mi madre  
- _Si, pero será…la próxima noche..por hoy te dejaré con la duda mjjj…_ -se encamina al cuarto de la joven, desapareciendo ambos en la penumbra del pasillo, donde solo los ojos carmesí de ambos relucen entre la oscuridad….


	2. segunda noche:niñero parte 1

_Segunda Noche. Recuerdos de un huracán. Niñero Primera Parte ._

Había pasado un día bastante aburrido…"cansada" era la palabra que reinaba en la boca de la joven heredera de Hellsing, después de pasar todo el día firmando montañas de papeleo –permisos, actas de defunción de soldados caídos en batalla contra los ghoulds que siempre estaban presentes en algún lugar del planeta, salarios, invitaciones a fiestas a las que la joven solo acudía si su padre le acompañaba, entre otros mas-. Por fin la tarde caía, y después de saludar al personal recién llegado de la ultima misión, se dirigía rumbo al sótano de la mansión, pero un joven de aparentes 20 años, ojos vivaces, negros como la noche, el pelo en un corte elegante con dos únicos mechoncitos adornando su amplia frente y su siempre impecable uniforme oscuro en contraste con la camisa blanca, le detuvo amablemente, interponiéndose en su camino con una charola plateada en manos, y una taza de te humeante en la misma, junto a algunos bocadillos.

-Señorita…es hora de cenar, pero me he adelantado a traerle el té, fue recomendación de su padre…+dijo aquel muchacho con seguridad, guiando a la damita hacia el comedor, mientras esta miraba ansiosa hacia el pasillo que conducía al sótano, renegando+

-Pero Walter, tengo que hablar con mi padre! ¿Podemos cenar mas tarde? En verdad es importante! +gruñó la chica tratando de evadirle, mas la destreza del joven –que era considerado el segundo ángel de la muerte en Hellsing y único descendiente del primer mayordomo, la detuvo por segunda vez, ahora mirándole con una seriedad que inquietaba a la renuente muchacha, que entre susurros molestos para si misma, por fin accedió, dirigiéndose al comedor principal, disponiéndose a cenar, donde ya le esperaban una docena de generales de la Organización, con los cuales cenaba diariamente, por lo que la presencia de los mismos no fue importancia para ella.

-"Hombres sudados y cansados, hablando de guerra, sangre y peleas…aburrido" +sentenció en su mente mientras masticaba con desgano aquel fino corte de cordero bañado en vino blanco, que otras noches habría encontrado delicioso, y mas con las verduras que para sorpresa de todos le encantaban; pero esta noche solo jugueteaba con las zanahorias y los puerros de su platillo, mientras poco a poco los caballeros guardaban silencio y concentraban su mirada en ella…sabían que algo tenía, y eso les hacia estremecer.

¡Y tenían toda la razón del mundo!, tan solo de recordar el último incidente en el que la damita había derramado una única lágrima: el nosferatu había enfurecido de tal manera que liberó su poder mandando a volar cuanto objeto se le cruzaba en el camino, y eso sin mencionar a los pobres soldados que tratando de contenerle resultaron golpeados y con huesos rotos…el responsable era uno de nuevo ingreso, que para colmo solo había tropezado con la niña y le había tumbado la primera bola de su nieve napolitana. Lo ultimo que vieron del chico ojiazul, fue su mirada aterrorizada y sus labios temblorosos tratando de explicar el descuido al rey no muerto, el cual, en una transformación instantánea de bestia desbocada a príncipe misericordioso, solo sonrío y pidió que le acompañara para platicar en privado. Jamás le volvieron a ver. Y por supuesto, nadie quiso preguntar, mucho menos indagar que terrible destino tendría aquel que se atreviese a lastimar o tan siquiera molestar a la adoración del máximo vampiro, en ese entonces cabeza y único heredero no solo de los Drácula, sino ahora de los Hellsing.

La joven sintió la presión de aquellas miradas curiosas, que esperaban impacientes algún gesto de su parte que les diera una pista de su situación emocional; la mayoría ya tenia en mente un plan de ultimo minuto en caso de que la chica se molestara o comenzara a llorar…pero para el alivio de todos, de pronto la damita sonrió, y asi su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada, rompiendo el silencio para despues musitar con su voz suave casi en un susurro:

-Relájense señores…disfruten de su cena con tranquilidad, no me pasa absolutamente nada, simplemente el día de hoy no tengo mucho apetito, así que , si me disculpan… -se levantó empujando la silla hacia atrás, acompañada de todos ellos que casi en un espasmo se levantaron igualmente, formalismos que ella consideraba exagerados, para así disculparse por retirarse a media cena y dejarles, cosa que el grupo agradeció suspirando profundo y sintiendo "como que el alma les volvía al cuerpo".

-A veces abusas de sobre protector padre…hace 50 años que "nació la leyenda del vampiro protector de su hija indefensa" y aun temen incluso verme somnolienta…jiji aunque es divertido –susurraba mientras se encaminaba por fin a buscar a su padre, y se preguntaba a si misma si su madre también habría sido tan sobreprotegida, siempre rodeada de alguien a su disposición y mando, sin un momento de paz, sin un solo minuto de silencio mas que en las noches, donde también fuera vigilada…y entonces se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

-Padre! Esta noche continuarás con tu relato, pero hay algo en especial que quiero saber! –decía enérgicamente la jovencita mientras terminaba de bajar las interminables escaleras hacia el sótano, donde el nosferatu se encontraba, cómodamente sentado al fondo, mientras disfrutaba de su infaltable copa de vino, sonriendo con un leve negar de su cabeza-

-_Pensé que no vendrías hija mía mjjj…¿ha estado divertida la cena del día __de__ hoy? _–preguntó con un grado de sarcasmo que en otras ocasiones habría sacado de sus casillas a la menor, mas se sorprendió al verle llegar justo frente a el, con una sonrisa inusualmente dulce en su rostro, sentándose en el suelo húmedo, ignorando el hecho de ensuciarse, a lo que el príncipe valaco le pareció interesante-_ jooh? Es raro en ti que no te enojes, ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan ansiosa?_

La damita sonrío tan ampliamente, que podría adivinarse escondía un plan entre colmillos, una sonrisa infantil que transmitía malicia y complicidad, le miró fijo y confesó por fin:  
-Conociste a mi madre siendo una cría ¿cierto? Háblame de ella..háblame de su infancia. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que durante 50 años has sido mas que sobre protector conmigo? Te comiste a los soldados que llegaron a molestarme, golpeaste a los caballeros de la mesa redonda que se me oponían en mis berrinches, o que llegaban a hacer mofa de mi "ausencia de madre", dijiste que podía tener novios, pero se que en el fondo esa idea te hace retorcer las entrañas...¿que hizo mi madre como para que te convirtieras en la cama de plumas que me salva de cualquier peligro, padre? –preguntó ansiosa, provocando que el rey no-muerto dejara ver sus pupilas dilatas por la sorpresa ante tan minuciosa confesión…si, comenzaba a sudar frío, jamás esperó que su "princesita" llegara a preguntarle eso, no…Era mas fácil imaginarla preguntar por el armamento, escapando con el coche de la mansión, golpeando a alguna compañera de la universidad o siendo sorprendida devorando algún humano sin permiso, pero _"¿Cómo rayos le explico a __mi__ hija eso! _" fue exactamente lo que se pregunto el vampiro, que después de unos minutos en silencio, por fin suspiro largamente, rellenando su copa y sonriendo nuevamente-

-_Mjjjj…. Eres igual que tu __madre__ en ese aspecto..esa forma __de__ desmenuzar las cosas para no darme espacio a una escapatoria o una mentira "piadosa", no me dejarás inventarte cualquier excusa para no hablar __de__ esa etapa __de__ la vida __de__ Integra, ¿verdad?_

-El que nada debe, nada teme, padre- sonrió la chica clavando su mirada incandescente en la del contrario, observándolo suspirar de nuevo como si fuera una tortura el hecho de responder aquel cuestionamiento, reacciones que despertaban aun mas la curiosidad que comenzaba a carcomer la mente de la joven.

-_Ahhh….no es que deba algo.._-la expresión del nosferatu se tornó sombria llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriéndose la mitad, reflejando en su expresión la pesadez de esos recuerdos- es que de solo acordarme…me vuelvo loco..mjj..tu madre era la niña mas malcriada y terca que jamás había conocido…contenerme de morderle el cuello y acabar con su vida en muchas ocasiones era mi mayor tormento…me sacaba de mis casillas, y se divertía pidiéndome ridiculeces..Pareciera que la muerte de tu abuelo Arthur se le hubiere olvidado en un santiamén…te contaré lo mas relevante de esa época…


	3. tercera noche: recuerdos del huracan

Segunda Noche. Recuerdos de un huracán. Niñero II.

+FLASH BACK+

La brisa aun era helada esa mañana, el cielo se encontraba cubierto de un infinito manto de nubes grisáceas que habían descargado la noche anterior los últimos vestigios de nieve que quedaban del invierno de Gran Bretaña, apenas logrando coronar las copas del bosque de robles que rodeaba la mansión Hellsing, con curiosos "gorritos de algodón blanco" como les solía decir la "cría Hellsing" ,sobrenombre que se había ganado a pulso la pequeña Integra, por parte del nosferatu, que precisamente esa mañana había sido levantado de la forma mas indecorosa jamás hecha en sus casi 500 años de no-vida (y sumándole los de vida humana…bueno..al caso, era un dato inútil la edad, la tortura era la misma).

Y si el lector se pregunta a que hacemos referencia con "forma indecorosa", es por que la infante, con toda la autoridad que su porte y sangre le daban, se había dado el lujo de bajar hasta el sótano muy temprano por la mañana – y siendo "media noche" para el vampiro"- sin consideración alguna retiró la pesada tapa de féretro negro del príncipe valaco, subiéndose a una silla/escalera y con el impulso de sus jóvenes extremidades inferiores, había dado un certero "salto de tigre" –como lo llamaba ella- sobre el delgado y relajado cuerpo del atacado, el cual despertó de golpe casi vomitando, pronunciando improperios y maldiciones a los 7 vientos mientras la pequeña reía divertida, gritando y saltando sobre una y otra vez con un chillante : LEVANTATE,LEVANTATE,LEVANTATEEEEE ALUCARD!

-_Cría del pandemonio, que hora crees que es? Maldita sea, salte __de__mi__…_  
-Alucard, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing te lo ordena! Levántate que iremos de compras este día! –la joven frunció el seño, por supuesto era una orden simulada, perfectamente actuada que persuadió al nosferatu que solo apretó los colmillos y murmuro un "Si…mi ama…" mas por obligación que por convicción propia…había sido secuestrado por propio pie de su merecido descanso…

Y así, en medio de la nieve que llenaba las entradas de la mansión

Hellsing, la pequeña Integra –como siempre, saliéndose con la suya y en contra de toda regla- logró que tanto mayordomo como nosferatu la siguieran, apenas rayaban las 8:30 y el vampiro no dejaba de bostezar ampliamente a lo que el mayordomo reprendió:

-Alucard-sama, sabe muy bien que saliendo de los terrenos de Hellsing debemos vernos lo mas "humanos" posible, si dejara de bostezar un poco…  
-_Deja ya esa mierda Walter_ –gruñó el vampiro acomodándose el saco- caminar en traje bajo el sol es una tortura, pero cumplirle los caprichos a esta condenada chiquilla es una maldición!  
-Alucard-sama…por favor…+los ojos del mayordomo se llenaron de piedad, tomando de un brazo a su acompañante, sin hacer una presión ruda+ ella acaba de perder a su padre…entiéndala..  
-_Yo no tuve ni padre ni __madre__ ni familia que viera por __mi__, y tengo que entender y sentirme mal por esta humana mjjjj….estas bien __de__ la cabeza Walter-chan? _  
-Ahh..como diría Sir Abraham "nosferatu obedece, estas atado a la sangre Hellsing" +el contrario sonrió triunfal mirando la seca reacción del nosferatu+  
-_Walter…_  
-Dígame  
-_Vete a la fregada_…+a zancadas grandes, el vampiro había entendido…y alcanzado a la pequeña, le preguntó a donde quería ir.

Así se cumplió uno de mil días de paseo por los concurridos centros de Gran Bretaña y algunos viajes a Londres, Birmingham, Liverpool y Manchester; donde la pequeña dama daba rienda suelta de la fortuna heredada para comprar toda clase de vestimenta, muñecas finas de porcelana con rostros tan blancos que al ser cargadas por el vampiro le daban un aspecto mas horrorizante del que ya inspiraba. Podía apreciarse al viejo Walter caminando por las aceras con montañas de paquetes (ya fuera ropa, o una cantidad generosa de regalos para cada uno de los soldados de la mansión) o peleando con el nosferatu a media comida en algún restaurante fino sobre la importancia de usar los cubiertos correctamente, a lo que el agredido correspondía con un enérgico:  
-_Maldita sea Walter, que son __de__ plata! Como demonios voy a comer con cubiertos __de__ plata!_  
Rabietas que les había costado ser echados de varios lugares –si no es

que de casi todos los finos- mientras la pequeña Hellsing salía riendo a carcajadas, para frustración de su par de guardaespaldas.

Sir Integra era una pequeña que comenzaba a desarrollarse normalmente, totalmente ajena a las cuestiones político/sociales/anormales que envolvieran a la mansión Hellsing, para descontento de la corona Inglesa, la cual urgía los servicios de la misma; mas sin embargo la joven rubia ignoraba cuanta carta le llegaba, ignoraba cualquier acusación, excusa y consejo de su mayordomo inseparable, y por ningún motivo el tema de la muerte de su padre había sido tocado desde que este había dejado el mundo mortal.  
En ese tiempo, los mil ojos del nosferatu habían observado sigilosamente a la joven, aquellas sonrisas, aquellos ojos vivarachos, aquel entusiasmo que le parecía irreal "¿Dónde quedó el orgullo de Hellsing? ¿Dónde esta esa cría a la que le juré lealtad esa noche?¿por que no te revelas Integra, por que no dejas de jugar y me das una orden!" eran las preguntas obligadas de cada noche en su mente.

Una buena noche de luna llena, ya fuera por necesidad o por aburrimiento, y por que la situación era simplemente insoportable, el nosferatu –totalmente decidido a destriparla si no conseguía una respuesta satisfactoria a tan detestable actitud por parte de su ama- se trasladó como era su costumbre traspasando las paredes hasta llegar a la alcoba de la joven, la cual -se suponía- dormía plácidamente. Sintió un gran nerviosismo .."Ahora que lo pienso hace tiempo que no espío la habitación de esta chiquilla ni me meto sin permiso…tal vez no…nooo claro que si!" se dijo a si mismo, acto seguido traspaso la puerta pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se topó con un cuadro que jamás habría esperado esa noche: En el fondo de aquella gran habitación, mientras las cortinas semitransparentes y blancas se meneaban con el viento aun helado de la media noche, percibiendo el aroma de los últimos vestigios de una vela de cera pura recién apagada, estaba aquella pequeña, en una esquina, sobre el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el pecho; sus mejillas rojas, el rostro mojado, sus mechones largos y rubios pegados a la frente y los costados de su cara por la misma humedad, sudor y lagrimas que como finos cristales platinados rodaban uno a uno, humedeciendo los holanes rosados de su pijama. Una rápida ojeada fue suficiente para notar que entre sus brazos y piernas apretaba con fuerza el cuadro de su amado padre, el cual ya se había dañado ligeramente por aquellas lágrimas interminables.. -"_Acaso ella…todas estas noches…"_ +pensó para si mismo el nosferatu, abriendo los ojos impresionado ante su descubrimento, los labios vacilaron unos segundos, hacia años que las palabras habían sido robadas de su boca sin golpe alguno, y justo en ese momento podía saborear esa amarga sensación de quedarse sin palabras, hasta que una ahogada palabra se escapo de su garganta.  
_-Int…egra…_  
-Ghh…eh..? A..alucard..+en un principio la pequeña detuvo su llanto mirando sobre el borde de la pintura paterna al vampiro, con aquellos orbes azulados cristalinos por las lagrimas, frunció el seño, pero el sentimiento ya no podía ser reprimido..se levantó corriendo como si el demonio mismo la persiguiera, dejando caer sin cuidado aquella vieja pintura al suelo, corrió hasta llegar donde el no-muerto, abrazándose de el , casi derribándolo, llorando con fuerza, con acongojo; no había nada que decir, no había nada que ocultar, ambos lo sabían, y entonces aquellos brazos largos la envolvieron, inclinándose hasta quedar de rodillas al suelo abrazó el cuerpo infantil de su ama, aferrándola a su pecho mientras esta ahogaba su llanto en su hombro derecho, acunando un poco mas el rostro en el cuello helado del vampiro, susurrando casi imperceptiblemente "Mi papa…Alucard..quiero a mi papa" fue la canción interminable de esa noche. Y el vampiro podía escuchar ese corazón dolido, bombeando angustia y sufrimiento a las venas de la niña, palpitando fúnebremente, casi tan muerto como su propio corazón, y no podía entenderse a si mismo el por que deseaba tanto abrazarla, el porque había cumplido su deseo y el por que el tiempo se había detenido justo en ese momento, en el que sabia que las palabras saldrían sobrando, y en el que se sintió feliz de ser el único que había podido descubrir un primer secreto de su ama, que guardaría receloso, y en ese mismo instante comenzó a desearla, a querer monopolizarla, susurrando aquellas palabras egoístas que se convertirían en su credo:  
-_Integra…no llorés mas..que estoy aquí para protegerte, todos los días __de__ tu vida lo estaré, pase lo que pase, sea lo que sea, daré __mi__ vida incluso por ti si me lo pides…_  
-Tengo algo que pedir…gh..nosferatu..+balbuceo la damita entre sollozos+  
_-¿Qué es __mi__ ama, que es?_  
-No me dejes sola esta noche…por favor..Alucard…no quiero estar sola nunca mas..ghh..+las manos de la niña se aferraron a la vieja capa del vampiro, y este sonrió levemente recargando su cabeza en la de ella susurrando con la mayor suavidad que pudo+  
-_Si…__mi__ ama…_

La joven nosferatu no pudo reprimir mas el llanto, Alucard se percarto del malestar de su hija, y la dejo sola unos momentos

Mama..Mama…donde estas? Me haces mucha falta-los sollozos de la joven vampiresa le desgarraban el corazón a Alucard pero decidió no intervenir , la siguiente noche intentaría apaciguarla


	4. De flor silvestre a espinosa rosa

_**Cuarta Noche. De flor silvestre a espinosa rosa. Quinceañera Primera Parte.**_

El comedor estaba lleno como era costumbre, la rutina de 18 años de vida de la joven-y única heredera de Hellsing después de destruir a Millenium-comenzaba a tener un sentido agradable desde dos noches atrás.

-Ya se mas de mi madre pero…entonces como fue que…-fueron los susurros esporádicos de la joven mientras sus azulinos orbes se posaban en la ultima albóndiga temblorosa entre su tenedor y el plato relamido con pan francés (olvidamos comentar que también amaba la pasta italiana con albóndigas, entre otros manjares). Por su parte los generales y soldados que siempre le acompañaban esta vez se mostraban mas tranquilos-pero sin dejar de estar alerta a cada gesticulación de la damita- cuando de pronto la joven rompió el silencio cosa que hizo saltar a mas de uno, dirigiéndose al mas viejo del grupo:

-Señor Bernadotte…  
Con su imperdible sonrisa de gigoló y su aire fresco, todas las miradas se posaron en el mas anciano de la mesa, que ahora lucia una larga trenza plateada y un parche en el ojo con el sello Hellsing, y que por cierto, fumaba en ese momento, volteando a verla:

-Dígame Fraülein, para que soy bueno  
-Usted conoció a mi madre ¿cierto?  
-A Sir Hellsing, pero por supuesto que si señorita, que mujerón!

Todos los presentes se exaltaron casi retrocediendo en sus sillas ante la fría mirada de la joven, la cual de pronto esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-En serio? Cuéntennos por favor, como era ella?  
-Bueno Fraülein –el soldado en cuestión se levantó caminando hasta el espacio vacío alado de la joven, el correspondiente a Alucard, sentándose a su lado, mientras el resto de los presentes no dejaba de temblar- exactamente que desea que le cuente, no tuve la suerte de convivir mucho con su hermosa madre, pero usted heredo esa mirada fiera que hacia temblar a cualquier hombre…joh…y le aseguro que mas de una entrepierna se hizo chiquita ante tanto poder femenino mjjj…

La joven escuchaba maravillada, no solo por que el Sr. B no le trataba con ese respeto aburrido propio de los sirvientes, si no por que estaba dispuesto a darle detalles minuciosos, lo que ella deseaba.

-Cuéntemelo, cuénteme su carácter…padre me cuenta cosas pero….  
-Seguro no le a contado aun esa parte verdad? Mmm bueno Fraülein, es que antes de que usted naciera su madre tenia grandes responsabilidades y una fuerte presión mundial con respecto a Millenium y la corona y demás tonterías de esas que solo la política y el Vaticano entendían, un servidor era matón a sueldo…bueno..-hace una pausa breve sonriendo al ver a los demás- quien no lo es ahorita verdad?  
-Jajajaj…así es, pero entonces?  
-Tranquila Fraülein, "vamos por partes" como diría el buen Jack el Destripador jojojo…

Así fue como la joven obtuvo una conversación larga y tendida con el soldado amiguero, que se dio el lujo de incluir su forma de conquistar a Seras Victoria, la boda y sus intentos por concebir un hijo con la joven, quien se encontraba con dos meses de embarazo, a pesar de que no se le notaba Después de pasada esa larga charla-y prometer que nadie le diría nada a Seras, bajo pena de muerte, había algo que no hilaba en la hija de Alucard.

Agresiva, aguerrida…imponente…seria...implacable..Inquebrantable"-la ultima palabra resonó en los oídos de la muchacha una y otra vez- esa descripción no tiene nada que ver con lo que me dijo papa la noche anterior…eso no es posible, si mi madre era dulce y juguetona...por que…tengo que preguntarle!

La joven corrió hasta el sótano –como se le había hecho costumbre las ultimas noches- pero esta vez el asiento victoriano y la mesita de madera

lucían abandonados, las copas no habían sido servidas y el vino aun se encontraba en su cubeta con hielos, cosa que le extrañó a la menor, que inflando los cachetes apretó los colmillos molesta  
-Padre… no te habrás atrevido a irte sin de…  
_"No te adelantes a juzgar a tu padre sin buscarlo pequeña demonio…" _–resonó en la mente de la joven, que sonrío felinamente buscando la fuente de aquella voz- "la mansión es muy grande como para vivírmela metido en el sótano todo el día no lo crees? Mjjjj…"

Recorrer los pasillos aun siendo mitad vampiro no era tarea sencilla, desde aquel triunfo en Londres , y para prevenir desastres como el causado por los hermanos Valentine, la mansión había sido remodelada, reforzada y ampliada, por lo que era casi un laberinto de mas de 200 habitaciones personales, la zona de reclutamiento y adiestramiento, el área de aviones y helicópteros, los grandes campos, sumándole bosques, área de entrenamiento, canchas deportivas, la cocina –que mas bien parecía un extenso restaurant- dos salones para eventos con capacidad para 500 personas, el recibidor, etc.; cosa que la menor no agradecía en absoluto cuando de encontrar a su padre se trataba. Alucard era amante de la sorpresa y la cacería, y se divertían ambos desde que la menor era una bebita, jugando a las escondidas o asustando a los soldados de nuevo ingreso persiguiéndolos por los eternos pasillos a sus dormitorios –mas de uno había renunciado el primer día-.

Pero en esta ocasión la paciencia de la menor, totalmente ausente, le había llevado a extremos mayores, recurriendo a una medida poco convencional y hasta exagerada, pero necesaria si quería escuchar pronto esa ansiada historia.

-Verificando el reconocimiento para situación A…activación de Cromwell..Iniciando..ah?- fue interrumpida por un brazo que había emergido de una pintura del viejo Arthur, presionándola con fuerza, lo suficiente para interrumpir su concentración-  
-_Esa es una medida peligrosa hija…te he dicho que no recurras a ella a menos que sea necesaria…_  
-Tu tienes la culpa por esconderte padre, sabes que te encontraré cueste lo que cueste –respondió altiva mirándole con aquellos ojos ahora tan rojizos como los de su padre, lo que le recordaba al mayor sus tiempos de Girlycard, esbozando una amplia sonrisa y soltándola de su agarre-  
-_A pesar __de__ tener 18 años, aun no sabes controlar ese sello, así que hazme caso y solo utilízalo en una contingencia_ –el nosferatu extendió su mano acariciando el largo cabello oscuro, alisándolo mientras ella se relajaba, tornando sus ojos de nuevo a ese azul celeste característico – _así esta mejor mjjj…eres la heredera Hellsing, la última, y __mi__ deber es cuidar __de__ ti, __de__ tus proyectos y hacer que tus órdenes se cumplan…_  
-Por que Padre?-cuestionó elevando el rostro con algo de angustia- por que cuando hablas de la herencia que recae sobre mi después del fallecimiento de mi madre, lo dices…con esa tristeza…

El rostro del nosferatu lucía algo desvalido esa noche, sabía que llegarían a esa parte de la historia, algo que no deseaba recordar pero que tenia que rendirle a su hija, la tomó por un brazo y la condujo hasta un jardín cercano, sentándose junto a una única fuente, curiosamente seca-puesto que los vampiros como el aborrecían el agua- observando detenidamente la escultura de un soldado montando a caballo con las patas erguidas al viento desenvainando su espada- _todo tiene un por que hija…seguro te estarás preguntando…_  
-¿Por qué mi madre dejó de ser esa niña dulce y mimada, y se convirtió en la fiera y fría Integra que todos me comentan?..si ..eso es lo que deseo entender padre..por mas que pregunto, tu versión y la de los pocos que la conocieron es tan distinta..-dijo un tanto ansiosa la joven, sentándose con ambos pies sobre la orilla de la fuente, mirando a su padre-

El príncipe valaco clavó su mirada en el edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos, esa imponente mansión que en sus mas de 100 años en Hellsing había sido mudo testigo de todo lo que habría de relatar, exhalando su aliento gélido y susurrando…

-_El cambio drástico en la vida de tu madre, sucedió justo el día de sus quince años...-_

+FLASH BACK+  
Corría el mes de octubre y faltaban escasos 10 días para la celebración de los primeros quince años de vida de la animada y desatada Integra, que ahora disfrutaba de montar a caballo y ya era una maestra nata del esgrima, teniendo como favorita a una yegua blanca, la mas rápida de la caballeriza, llamada "Enriqueta" –nombre elegido al azar y sin ningún significado sentimental-, pero algo hacia muy especial a ese imponente animal de patas fuertes y carácter pesado: era el regalo del afamado Howard Phillips, el mejor soldado humano de Hellsing en ese entonces, un americano de 1.90, complexión delgada pero bien formada, trasero firme y mejillas rojizas por las constantes misiones bajo el sol abrazador de los últimos años en Egipto, un varón amante del armamento, casado con la guerra a sus escasos 20 años, y por supuesto, el hombre mas despreciado por el vampiro mas temible del mundo. Y aun mas odiado, por que su preciosa dama ,ahora luciendo una frescura que irradiaba belleza, esa piel morena, casi dorada le parecía mas bien una diosa de hermosos labios aun infantiles, jamás besados, unos ojos vivarachos llenos de ilusiones y el pelo era corto, a los hombros, decorado por un tocado de rosa blanca fresca y dos hojitas de la misma, sencilla, única, bella…así era Integra Hellsing, a la cual las mejillas se le ponían tan rojas como los ojos iracundos del vampiro cuando veía pasar a su amor platónico estadounidense, mientras cuchicheaba con sus amigas del colegio…por que si..Asistía a una escuela carísima en Inglaterra, pero por las tardes se involucraba en los entrenamientos junto a los soldados, aunque más bien era para aprender algunas mañas y palabrotas varoniles que al final del día Walter terminaba corrigiendo.  
Pronto llegó una carta directamente de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, que Walter leyó detenidamente, abriendo sobre manera los ojos casi al terminar, mientras Alucard escuchaba en silencio y la joven Hellsing elevaba la ceja derecha en señal de impresión.

-A ver si entendí Walter, ¿me están diciendo esos inútiles de la mesa redonda que para considerarme un "caballero" dentro de ellos, debo matar a alguien?  
-No señorita Integra –respondió el mayordomo un tanto exasperado y casi sudando frío- mas bien… tiene que probar que es digna sucesora del apellido Hellsing, como todos los demás antes de usted, tiene que cumplir una misión en específico, pues es sabido que hasta ahora usted no se a presentado a ninguna de las tareas en campo abierto ya que…  
-_Ya que yo me encargo __de__ la basura…__mi__ ama..mjjj_..-interrumpió el vampiro, sonriendo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a ambos- _para que se complican la existencia, si allí dice que la damita puede ir acompañada __de__ su mejor soldado..que mejor que yo para…_  
-SOLDADO VIVO…dice aquí, en letras mayúsculas y con fuente color rojo…Alucard…-dijo el mayordomo mirándole con mas preocupación- si lo ven en el campo de batalla, sabrán que la señorita Integra no terminó su misión efectivamente y no podrá nombrarse parte de los caballeros al servicio de la reina…esto es inaudito como es posible que se atrevieran..tsk..

El mayordomo se encontraba molesto, hilando ideas en su mente, ya que él tampoco podría asistir puesto que había cumplido el mismo papel que el vampiro tiempo atrás, y a pesar de ser aun muy joven en esa época, estaba clasificado todo menos como un soldado, o mejor dicho..como humano. Por otra parte el vampiro solo observaba el rostro de la joven, que parecía no darle importancia a la preocupación de ambos y sonrió resolviendo por fin en un tono perezoso y burlón:

-_Pues entonces que manden al chico Phillips, es el mejor soldado humano __de__ Hellsing no es así mjjjj…si tanto dice ser el mejor, resolverá el casó junto a __mi__ ama sin ningún problema…_

-Por supuesto que ira Howard conmigo! Eso es indiscutible vampiro, hmp… por una vez en la vida no voy a tener que cargar contigo, es bueno cambiar de aires de vez en cuando –repuso la rubia un tanto molesta ante el tono en el que se dirigió el nosferatu hacia ella, lo que provocó en este un fuerte golpe al escucharla " es bueno cambiar de aires"- Walter, prepara todo y que te manden por escrito el lugar a donde he de presentar mi prueba de valor o lo que sea, habla con la mesa redonda y que sea un día antes de mi cumpleaños, no les daré el gusto de pisotear el apellido de mi padre solo por que nací mujer, jah! Se tragarán sus palabras, y dile a Howard Phillips que lo espero en 20 minutos en la biblioteca, quiero entrenar cuanto antes…esos bastardos seguro quieren sacar a Hellsing de sus servicios para con la corona inglesa, pero sobre mi cadáver lo lograran!-  
La joven dejó a ambos caballeros solos después de azotar la puerta camino a la biblioteca, y rápidamente el mayordomo tomó con violencia al vampiro por el sobretodo casi despegándole de la silla.

-PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO DEMONIO! ¿Acaso eres idiota! Es obvio que es una trampa para matar a Integra-sama, como la vamos a mandar al campo de batalla, apenas cumplirá quince años y no te permitirán ir a verla, por que estas tranquilo maldita sea!

-_Mjjjj…calma Walter, o te vas a arrugar..-_respondió confiado el vampiro mientras disfrutaba el dulce aroma de la furia impregnada en el contrario- _por supuesto que se que es una trampa, acaso pensaste que dejaría que __mi__ querida ama fuera sola?_

-Pero…  
-_Pero nada jovencito _–el pelinegro se puso de pie sonriendo felinamente y salió del despacho llevando consigo la carta que antes se había discutido, y traspasando las paredes, ya estando en la comodidad de su sótano, comenzó a reír enloquecido apretando el documento- _mjjj..mjjjj..jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…EXCELENTE! Ahora no tendré que matarte Howard Phillips, nooo..claro que no me pensaba ensuciar mis manos con tu asquerosa sangre..mjjj…_-se sirvió una copa de vino y entrecerró los ojos deleitándose con la embriagante bebida- _Ahhh….había pensado una muerte horrenda para ti, pero eso habría sido demasiado obvio…pero..morir en una misión salvando a tu superior, oh que gloriosa historia __de__ honor y entrega en el campo __de__ batalla!_ –extendió los brazos como si se dirigiera a un público imaginario sin dejar de sonreir- _[i]DIOS SALVE A LA REINA, A HELLSING Y A PHILLIPS, QUE MURIÓ POR __MI__ AMA COMO EL DEBER LE HABIA LLAMADO, ADMIRADLE POR GENERACIONES! JAJAJA…ajajjaa..mjj.._[/i]-poco a poco fue retomando la compostura y sus ojos, brillando de nuevo en aquella oscuridad de ambiente asfixiante, relucieron al igual que sus colmillos- _eso te pasa por meterte con lo que es mio…humano…mjjj…ahora, es hora __de__ preparar todo, no quiero hacer esperar a __mi__ preciosa Integra…oh __mi__ ama, ya voy a ti..es tiempo __de__ demostrar que el único hombre capaz __de__ hacerte feliz y protegerte, soy yo!..._


	5. De flor silvestre a espinosa rosa 2

++++++**Quinta Noche. De flor silvestre a espinosa rosa. Quinceañera Segunda Parte**

Llegó por fin el 20 de octubre de aquel malogrado año que el nosferatu relataba a su hija, un suspiro amargo evidenció el pesar de los recuerdos del vampiro, a lo que su hija respondió de manera cálida, extendiendo su brazo hasta las rodillas de su padre –recordemos que la joven escuchaba la historia sentada ahora en el pasto, frente a su padre, en aquella fuente externa a la mansión - y apretando un poco sus guantes le sonrió de manera que Alucard se estremeció susurrando un imperceptible "Integra…" para después despertar de su pequeño letargo mental.

-Padre…si no quieres hablar mas de esto lo entenderé –dijo la menor un tanto preocupada, aunque no pudiera esconder la ansiedad por saber la continuación, manteniendo su mano pequeña y enguantada en las rodillas de su padre, como si le acariciara mínimamente para reconfortarle- por lo que me has dicho pareciera…  
-_Traición…si hija…fue alta traición a __mi__ ama _–el caballero extendió su mano, notoriamente mucho mas grande que la de su hija, estrechando la contraria y apretándola un poco- _traicioné el corazón __de__ tu __madre__, mancillándolo y dándole una certera puñalada por que me creía el único merecedor no solo __de__ su lealtad si no __de__ su amor, creía ciegamente que ella siempre dependería __de__mi__, por eso en cuanto apareció Phillips, no podía pensar en otra cosa que matarlo…_  
-Continua la historia… -susurró la joven nosferatu, sin retirar su mano, mirándole fijamente y en silencio-

El nosferatu le sonrió con amargura y asintió con la cabeza.  
-_Esta bien hija…fue el 20 __de__ octubre __de__ ese año que tu __madre__ tuvo que demostrar que tan caballero podía ser…el día que dejo __de__ ser una dulce niña quinceañera y se convirtió en el iceberg que el mundo reconoció como Integra Hellsing…_

++++FLASH BACK++++

-Walter, es una broma verdad?  
-Pero Integra-sama…  
-Walter…-suspiró la rubia un tanto irritada, pero paciente, observando detenidamente la vestimenta estadounidense del joven mayordomo y de pronto se hecho una risita, acercándose y abrazando al chico, que para ese entonces era de su estatura, palpándole la espalda con maternal afecto- Walter…creíste que disfrazándote con las ropas de Howard podrías engañar a la mesa redonda y acompañarme? Jajaja por Dios Walter, pero si hasta el pelo te has teñido –dijo mientras revisaba aquella cabellera aun olorosa a peróxido que mas bien le recordaba la piel de un lince por los manchones negros y castaños en los que se habían convertido los cabellos del mayordomo, el cual le miraba apenado para después bajar la cabeza-

-No puedo permitir que vaya sola con un humano, es ovbio que quieren amenazar su vida Integra-sama tan solo déjeme ir y…-dos dedos de la joven acallaron las suplicas del menor, mientras esta le sonreía-

-Walter…agradezco ese gran afecto que tienes por mi ahora, desde que murió mi padre has sido un padre para mi, a pesar de tu apariencia aun mas joven que la mía, siempre me cuidas y ves por mi bienestar…pero Walter…-la rubia extendió su mano y lentamente la descansó en la mejilla derecha del mayordomo clavando sus orbes azulinos en los oscuros del contrario mirándole ahora con severidad- Si permitiera que procedieras de ese modo, sería como pisotear mi orgullo Hellsing por el que acepté este reto…acaso quieres deshonrar el apellido de la familia de ese modo?

El joven guardó silencio y de nuevo bajó la mirada apretando el puño, era claro que se sentía impotente, inútil y aun se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, pero de nuevo la mano de la joven le elevó el rostro con gentileza y suavemente depositó un beso en la frente del azabache, el cual abrió los ojos mas que sorprendido, balbuceando palabras inentendibles.

-Jajaja Walter, necesitas una novia..Ahora ve, devuélvele su uniforme a Howard, y nos vemos en el coche en 30 minutos, no quiero llegar tarde, esas basuras verán la gloria de mi espada cortar en pedazos sus negras intenciones…y..Una ultima cosa..  
-Dagame mi señora…  
-Gracias Walter, no te preocupes…jeje..-sonrió adelantándose al azabache y de pronto le miró de reojo antes de salir- y por supuesto, quiero el té a la misma hora de siempre entendido?

El rostro del mayordomo se iluminó y respondió con un energico "Si señora!" mirándola desaparecer en el pasillo camino a la salida principal, sin embargo pronto su sonrisa se borró atinando a una petición secreta que solo un par de oídos podría escuchar en toda la mansión: "Por favor Alucard… por favor…"

Once de la noche.  
Lugar: Auschwitz  
Zona: Alrededores de los campos de concentración, a 43 kilometros al Oeste de Cracovia.  
Testigos: los 15 integrantes actuales de la mesa redonda.

-Bien señores, la prueba inicia en 5 minutos, asi que, Lady Integra –dijo con arrogancia Maxwell, el "invitado especial"-  
-Mhp…-la rubia sonrió pasando despectivamente a su lado, acompañada del imponente americano que le ayudaría en la prueba, para después mirar sobre su hombro al padre "incomodo" como ella le llamaba, sonriendo de medio lado- Enrico Maxwell…he escuchado cosas de usted .."padre" –amplió su sonrisa, como si aquella palabra fuera una burla, lo que hizo enojar rápidamente al agredido, que se limito a cruzarse de brazos- si nos permiten caballeros, tenemos una bandera que enterrar por aquí

-No te confíes, Cachorrita de Hellsing! –dijo maxwell, sonriendo con malicia mientras jugueteaba con la cruz de plata en el pecho, el resto de la mesa redonda descansaba en un espacio acondicionado al aire libre para ellos, tomando algo de vino como si se tratara de cualquier reunión, mientras el sacerdote despachaba a la joven con sus injurias- eres la mas joven de tooodos los aspirantes a …hmp..caballero de la corona Inglesa…y es bien sabido que en tu vida has matado un solo vampiro mjjj…aquí no hay muñecas ni flores pequeña, espero ver esos lindos ojos azules completos dentro de 40 minutos…

-40 MINUTOS!-elevó la voz el mayordomo,que había escuchado todo desde la limosina- pero como se atreven, el acuerdo era una hora como es po…

-CUARENTA MINUTOS..por que ya perdimos 20 en las presentaciones mjjjj…controle a su perro Lady Hellsing…-susurró el sacerdote, pero al voltear, tanto la joven como su soldado habían desaparecido entre la maleza, camino al campo de batalla.

Aquellos campos malditos eran una delicia para el nosferatu, que ya esperaba impaciente recostado sobre uno de los destartalados techos de las que fueran las galeras donde miles de almas judías habían perecido,ya fuera aplastadas entre otros miles de cuerpos esqueléticos, o temblando de frio por meses, de hambre, a golpes…podía aun escucharles al tocar aquellas viejas paredes.

-_Mjjj si los humanos supieran que las paredes si hablan mjjj_..-se dijo asi mismo, revisando la pequeña maleta que había llevado consigo esa noche- _bien…solo son 30 goulds y un niño vampiro que ni siquiera se a percatado __de__mi__ presencia…ahh quien dejaría ese pequeño asesino, que tendrá, 30, 40 años __de__ existencia tal vez?...mjj..seguro era parte __de__ los que estuvieron por aquí, tiene rasgos judíos..pero bueno..me servirá para lo que viene_..-susurró notando el suave perfume francés de la joven rubia- _ahhh __mi__ amada y hermosa niña…tus quince años ya se sienten en ese delicioso sudor impregnado en tu piel…cuanto ansio hacerte mia, Integra…_ -las fantasias del nosferatu llegaban a un grado pederasta, pero fueron rápidamente enfriadas al sentir el "hedor" estadounidense que le provoco un reflejo humano, apretándose la nariz

- _oh maldita sea! Como te odio Howard Phillips, pero definitivamente esto será tan glorioso y limpio mjj…primero, llegarás donde las cámaras __de__ gas, por que eres un perfecto estratega __de__ guerra verdad rubiecito mjj…entraras y seras sorprendido por la primera tanda __de__ ghoulds,nada difícil supongo, no te harán sudar , oh y __mi__ hermosa integra tan valerosa como siempre seguro se adelantará e iras tras __de__ ella, llegaran a los patios principales, lo siento Phillips, tus mirillas infrarrojas no funcionarán, no sería divertido si un vampiro pudiere ser detectado por eso, otra tanda __de__ ghoulds, te lucirás con tu Beretta 93R 9 milimetros,pero crees que con 20 tiros vas a matar un vampiro jajaja…ese chiquillo es mas peligroso __de__ lo que estos idiotas __de__ la mesa redonda pensaron, no solo quieren matar a Integra,seguro vinieron a suicidarse, pues el esta mas interesado en las ratas que en el plato fuerte..pero bueno,en cuanto aparezca y le corte la cabeza a Phillips entraré en escena,tomaré este pequeño abrigo que compré para Integra _–revisando la maletita que traia- _y todos felices a casa _–lentamente se recostó sobre el techo sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, admirando la enorme luna llena que coronaba el cielo esa noche, para después cubrirse el rostro con el sombrero y dormitar, después de todo, era el plan perfecto, por supuesto que no iba a sudar…

Y tal como lo había predicho el nosferatu , las cosas corrieron de tal suerte, que casi podía contar los casquillos de las pistolas de ambos, resonando en aquel ambiente vacio, haciendo explotar las entrañas podridas de los ghoulds que torpemente caminaban como ovejas al matadero, sin embargo había mas de los contados, cosa que no preocupó en absoluto al príncipe valaco , que aun en su misma posición disfrutaba de las maldiciones perjuradas por los labios de la joven, exhausta y molesta, a pesar de ser su primera vez matando mounstros no había dudado un segundo, accionando continuamente su arma una y otra vez hasta que por fin se hizo el silencio.

-Donde esta el pez gordo Howard, esto comienza a ser insoportable…en lo particular,este horrible lugar no me gusta para nada…  
-Tranquila Integra..-susurró con calidez el americano, rodeando a la joven por la cintura, de una forma atrevida, lo cual provocó el despertar del nosferatu casi como un resorte, observándolos desde la lejanía,pero escuchando perfectamente su platica, la rabia de nuevo se apoderó de su alma casi deslizando su mano hasta la Cassull,su única compañera en aquel entonces- en cuanto mate el comodin ganaremos la partida y volviendo a casa… me darás mi respuesta?-Ho..howard…-aquellas mejillas doradas rápidamente se colorearon de un carmesí intenso, desviando la mirada apenada- apenas voy a cumplir 15 años..  
-Pero Integra, yo te amo…eres la mujer de mi vida, si tan solo me aceptaras, te alejaría de esa vida de esclava que llevas…  
Howard, es mi destino, es mi herencia que debo defender con mi alma..  
-A lado de un mounstro?..-cuestionó el joven estadounidense, aquellas palabras tan duras por un momento habían congelado la mente del nosferatu.."_mounstro…mounstro…es cierto…yo…" _– Integra, eres una rosa bellísima creciendo entre los espinos, pero algún dia tus petalos perecerán si sigues entre ellos,dejale todo a Walter ven conmigo,se mi esposa Integra Hellsing…en america tengo todo,no necesito nada ni de tu herencia ni de nadie, ven conmigo te lo ruego..

La joven estaba impactada, el rubor crecía,pero mas impactado estaba el vampiro al ver como aquel hombre cautivaba el corazón de su ama, como sus labios de nuevo profanaban los benditos y castos labios de la menor ,como le apretaba a su cuerpo…si, calor, protección…amor…"_amor?...acaso yo no puedo darle amor?...acaso…yo..he perdido…" _se pregunto una y otra vez, de nuevo el pecho le dolía, un dolor sobrenatural que sobrepasaba el desmembramiento o la perdida de la cabeza –literal- un dolor que le quemaba las entrañas, ni el mismo sol le había causado tanto daño como las verdades en las inocentes palabras de ese chico extranjero, pero era tanto el dolor, que no se percató de la fatídica trampa. El niño vampiro salió de una de las galeras arrojándose contra el soldado Phillips,con toda la intensión de matarle, pero el chico se encontraba mas que preparado,rápidamente sacó aquella daga escondida entre sus ropas y le cortó un brazo,un chillido ensordecedor desgarró la garganta del menor que se tiró al suelo retorciéndose…

-Dios Santo, pero si solo es un niño…-dijo la rubia, que se acercó con cautela mirando asombrada- como es posible..un niño…y judío!  
-Integra,algo no esta bien...-susurró el soldado que había dejado de ver al niño para rebuscar con la mirada en la oscuridad- ese hedor…  
- -Podredumbre?muerte?eso es común aquí Howard,vamos matalo y…  
-CUIDADO! INTEGRA AL SUE…. AAAAAAAGGGGH!

Todo se tornó en blanco para Integra por unos instantes, una luz cegadora, el aire hirviente golpeando su rostro, acaso estaba volando por los aires, confusión, ese aroma..si, ahora lo percibía...combustible, al volver su visión pudo ver aquel hermoso cielo coronado con la enorme luna, pero ahora yacia sobre el pasto reseco, a unos 10 metros de su anterior lugar, totalmente tendida, el cuerpo le comenzaba a doler poco a poco, al girar el rostro no podía creerlo: las galeras estaban ardiendo, de hecho, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a consumirse por el fuego, todo era tan extraño,había perdido el sentido del tacto por minutos,pero al regresar poco a poco sintió no solo quemaduras, tal vez un par de costillas rotas, cortaduras, astillas encajadas por todas partes…pero al mirar al otro costado…

-dios mio..HOWARD! HOWARD! Oh mi dios, Howard! –las fuerzas de la joven regresaron como por arte de magia, se levantó cual caballo desbocado, corriendo desesperadamente esos tortuosos diez metros, tal vez doce, que le parecían kilómetros, de pronto todo parecía en cámara lenta, las llamas extendiéndose por el pasto seco en forma circular a su alrededor, cerrando poco a poco el lugar, esa era la trampa, el niño vampiro se había calcinado por completo,pues aquellos explosivos le dieron de lleno por la espalda, pero lo mas importante,lo mas doloroso para la joven hellsing, era ver tendido a su amado soldado entre escombros, solo tenia el cuerpo hasta arriba de las rodillas, se convulsionaba, un trozo de madera le había entrado por el costado y palpitaba a la altura de su estomago, pero seguía vivo, pareciera haber vomitado sangre, podían verse sus trozos esparcidos por el área, una pierna por aquí, un hueso por haya, aun así al ver llegar a la joven sonrió con la misma calidez, mas cuando esta en su locura, en su delirio le semilevanto recostando su cabeza en las piernas…

-Howard…howard amor me escuchas?-dijo integra, apretando su mano derecha contra el rostro mancillado del estadounidense- t…te pondras bien…te lo prometo howard, i..iremos de vuelta a casa y ..y cuando lleguemos nos casaremos,si acepto casarme contigo Howard,pero por favor no me dejes…por favor…howard…oh dios mio…dios mio…  
-In..tegra…-susurró el joven, llevando una mano donde la de la rubia, manchándole con su propia sangre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo- integ..ra…debes se…ser fuerte…siempre..mi preciosa..pri..princesa..  
-No Howard resiste…  
-No hermosa…m..mi ti..tiempo a llegado  
-Por favor no hables, Howard!  
-Te amo Integra…te amo y te…amaré siempre…en el cielo,en el infierno…a donde quiera que vaya siempre…jeje..siempre t..te amaré…amaré..tu sonrisa…tu..aghh…tu aroma…tu dulzura..oh integra..que feliz he sido a t…atu lado…a pesar de solo tener 20 años…jamás me arrepentiría de …morir…esta noche…en tus brazos..nhh..ghh…-de nuevo la sangre le fluia por la boca, y pronto su mirada apagada ahora se dirigía justo detrás de la joven, sonriendo…Alucard esta de pie detrás de ellos, reconstruyéndose, pues la explosión,que no previó, prácticamente le hizo pedazos…  
-Alucard! Alucard te lo ordeno! Conviértelo en vampiro! –exigió integra volteando a verle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- tu lo sabias, lo sabias por que no hiciste nada alucard!  
-_N..no lo sabia Integra…ni siquiera Walter pensó que.._  
-CALLA DEMONIO! HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO AHORA!  
-Integra…ghh…no puede…  
-Pero Howard si te conviertes podras vivir para siempre y…  
-S…solo…las person…personas…vírgenes…p..pueden…  
-Howard…-caida…una caída muy oscura era lo que sentía el corazón destrozado de la pequeña hellsing, el fuego eran ya brazos que casi les acariciaban, pero aquella fatídica noticia era mas terrible que el calor del infierno…no había esperanzas..no para Phillips  
- jeh…Alucard…g..g..ganaste..  
_-Tch…calla soldado…haz hecho bien tu trabajo…-_susurró el vampiro, y en un movimiento rápido levantó a la rubia por el cuello de la ropa hechandosela al hombro- _algún dia nos veremos en el infierno,soldado.._  
-Jejeje….volveré…para matarte…si no la cui..cuidas…ahora…largo!  
-ALUCARD, ALUCARD BÁJAME QUE DEMONIOS HACES, ALUCARD!-la chica luchaba,pataleaba pero sus propias heridas comenzaban a ganarle, al volver a ver a su amado se dio cuenta de su sonrisa sincera, el había hecho una petición mental que el vampiro por supuesto no iba a ignorar- n..no..no Howard,no Alucard puede sacarte de aquí..por favor no..NOOOO! HOWAARD!

Un salto, la capa de Alucard cubriendo por completo a una Integra en estado de shock y después otra oleada de calor que casi les arranca del suelo…una segunda explosión había barrido con la mitad del campo…y por supuesto..con lo que quedaba de Howard Phillips…

++++++  
Los ojos de la menor nosferatu estaban llenos de lagrimas de sangre,su mano ahora descansaba en su propia boca,que temblaba asombrada, tragando un poco de saliva, entiendiendo por fin aquel enorme dolor que su padre cargaba,sin atreverse a decir nada…

-Nunca te perdonaré que no lo hayas salvado…nunca! Tu lo mataste Alucard, tu lo mataste!" _"fue lo ultimo que dijo tu __madre__ como la dulce Integra,antes __de__ desmayarse ese dia…por supuesto me despaché a la mesa redonda en aquel entonces, estaba furioso, pero Maxwell ya se había ido desde antes, sin embargo me presenté ante la reina, y ella me dio el perdón, al ver el estado __de__ Integra, y creyó en mis palabras…pero sabes una cosa hija…_

-Que pasa padre…

-_De__ todos los humanos que he matado en estos casi 600 años __de__ existencia…creeme hija mia, jamás me había arrepentido tanto, y me seguiré arrepintiendo…como lo he hecho desde que Howard Phillips murió aquella noche, ciertamente, __de__ no haberme descuidado por __mi__ estúpida rabia infantil, __de__ haber pensado mas en el bienestar __de__ tu __madre__,en su futuro como humana, tu __madre__ no se habría encerrado 6 meses, no habría dejado __de__ hablar, no habría celebrado sus 15 años con esa horrible mancha en el corazón,por que si…esos desgraciados programaron la bomba para que explotara justo a las 12, en el primer minuto __de__ 15 años __de__ vida __de__ tu __madre__…_

-Padre..te arrepientes de haberme concebido entonces?..-preguntó la joven con algo de incertidumbre,pero de pronto el caballero se levanto de la fuente y envolvió a la menor en sus brazos, gesto que la nosferatu correspondió con la misma fuerza- padre…?

-_Tu eres el regalo mas hermoso que __mi__ no-vida me a dado..__mi__ hermosa princesa __de__ Hellsing…-_susurró acariciando sus largos cabellos oscuros, abrazandole mas fuerte- _permitir la muerte __de__ Howard Phillips fue el mas grave __de__ mis errores…pero ser testigo __de__ tu nacimiento, ser capaz __de__ darte vida hija mia…fue la prueba __de__ que ese Dios que aparentemente jamás perdonara a los no-muertos, aun nos escucha…_

-Dejemos el tema por el dia de hoy padre…ven..vamos a descansar…-la mano delgada de la menor tomó la muñeca derecha del nosferatu, que lucía algo vacío, algo dolido, y juntos caminaron de vuelta a la mansión, por supuesto,hacia el sótano…después de todo, habría una próxima noche para seguir conversando…


	6. Los pasos de mi madre

**Quinta Noche. El Mayordomo Sustituto. Parte I. Por siempre a su lado, Sir Integra.**

-Pero señorita…  
-Walter II Hellsing…P-O-N-T-E-L-O no es una opinión, es una orden!  
-Pero señorita entienda, tenemos que servir el té y después la cena y…s.s.eñorita?..Que hace oiga..no..WAAAA!

+5 minutos de silencio por la inocencia perdida del pequeño Walter II que no pudo rendirse ante los acosos de la joven heredera de Hellsing, y fue desnudado y vestido de nuevo por ella.  
Razón: ir al cine+

20 de Octubre de 2010. 16 aniversario del fallecimiento de Integra. Los honores ya se habían realizado, como era costumbre en la organización, pero justo una noche antes Alucard le había contado a su hija aquel momento en que su madre había dado un giro estrepitoso a su madurez y dureza de corazón, un sabor amargo le seguía recorriendo el paladar, a pesar de que ya había recibido su ración completa de sangre de cada día. El corazón de la joven no deseaba saber –por el momento- la continuación, puesto que su padre había lucido especialmente deprimido durante el culto, colocando aquellos hermosos ramos de rosas frescas sobre la tumba de Integra, quedándose en la misma, tal vez rezando, tal vez solo mirando, estático, de pie, como si rebuscara con un vistazo las facciones perdidas de su amada dentro de aquella fría lápida… tal vez ya eran un montón de huesos dentro de una caja de madera fina pudriéndose, tal vez aquel uniforme de guerra se había roído, las insignias de oro estarían sucias, la cruz de plata se abría corroído, pero para el nosferatu, su linda y fresca flor silvestre descansaba tan divina como la ultima vez que le había visto. No, no era correcto preguntar sobre ella en su aniversario de muerte, no a su padre, no a nadie. Caras largas, soldados tristes. Incluso los que no la habían conocido, sabían la leyenda que era Integra Hellsing, a lo largo y ancho de la Gran Bretaña su nombre era conocido, y la Organización Hellsing ya figuraba entre los libros de texto en la sección de historia para las escuelas primarias, eran considerados héroes nacionales y reconocidos como un conjunto privado y respetable, el mundo sabia de Hellsing gracias a sus padres, y sus seguidores y soldados eran tan fieles a la memoria de Integra. Tanta era la fidelidad a su memoria que hasta los novatos lloraban en cada aniversario de Integra. No..definitivamente ese dia no podría preguntar sobre su madre. Todo era tan claro y obvio, que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

la joven Amelia no pudo evitar volver a llorar, -sin embargo se que ella vive-habia dio durante el discurso,-mi madre vive y no puede morir- las palabras habían salido por si solas de su joven boca , Walter II parecía sentir lo mismo,pues tanto el como Seras eran los únicos aparte de Alucard que sabían que si alguien podía haber sobrevivido a algo tan horrible como la muerte era la mismísima sir Integra

-Señorita, pasa algo? –preguntó el pequeño Walter II, que paseaba junto a la joven, las mejillas se le habrían ruborizado de ser humano, pues su uniforme de etiqueta había sido sustituido por pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra con un gran dragon rojo "montado en ella", calzando tenis de marca en colores agresivos, el pelo levantando en indefinido numero de puntas tiesas, el gel convencional seguía siendo una maravilla incluso en ese año, un siglo futurista y pionero donde los coches ecologistas eran la moda, a pesar de su alto costo, que paseaban lentamente a su lado, caminaban por una acera tranquila, mientras aquel extraño colguije en el cuello hacia un particular chillido cada vez que el murciélago rebotaba con la media luna, ese sonido metalico que ya comenzaba a estresar al menor- Sir Hellsing…no se usted..pero yo me vuelvo a la mansión..un mayordomo no debe…-tragó saliva al sentir la mano enguantada de su compañera entrelazar sus dedos con la propia, mirándola sorprendido- s..sir…sir..

-Jajaja oh vamos Walter, no es que mi padre vaya a asesinarte por acompañarme al cine, además sigues siendo tan estirado como cuando tenias10, cumplimos la misma edad, hace 18 años que existimos, y aun no te acostumbras a decirme algo que no sea señorita, ama o Sir?-respondió alegre la chica, apretando mas su mano, ciertamente eran observados, una pareja inusual de "menores" caminando de la mano, cualquiera habría pensado que eran un par de emos, darketos o punketos, el estilo de ambos era extraño,pero sus pieles pálidas y ojos rojizos no eran nada extraño "pupilentes, exceso de maquillaje, estos jóvenes de ahora cada día están mas locos"… -ademas no lo solo eres mi verdadero amigo, eres mi hermano Walter…

El caballero sonrió mínimamente y asintió con un leve inclinar de la cabeza, mientras esperaban que el semáforo de la quinta avenida se pusiera en verde. Aquellos momentos a lado de la joven eran tan amenos para el mayordomo. Salidas al parque, al cine, ella siempre insistía en vestirle con modas extrañas. Esta ocasión había corrido con suerte, era ropa "normal",en comparación con los turbantes de la semana anterior,o de los trajes de esquimal de dos semanas mas atrás. No se diga de la visita al amazonas, donde se cambió de ropa por su propia cuenta [jamás permitiría que una vampireza le pusiera un taparrabos, no señor!].

-Walter?  
-Jeje …perdóneme señorita…solo divagaba en mis pensamientos…-le dedicó una de esas sonrisas angelicales que solo ella podía ver, y enseguida la chica le detuvo, justo cuando pasaban por el parque central de la ciudad, atrayéndole a una banca algo alejada del resto, acción que dejó extrañado al joven quien no se negó a seguirla- a..a donde vamos? –preguntó preocupado, tal vez le había pasado algo a ella "y si necesita un consejo? Y si la lastimaron?pero quien?no huele a sangre,no se queja…tal vez un soldado le falto al respeto..".Si, había pensado un centenar de posibilidades, la seguridad de ella siempre había sido su prioridad [y razón de existencia]. El motivo era muy simple, desde la primera vez que le vio, se enamoro perdidamente de ella.

-Walter…  
-Walter II…por favor –le interrumpió brevemente,para después desviar la mirada, jamás soltaban sus manos  
-Jeh…jamás te llamaré segundo Walter, para mi tu eres mi único Walter

"Mi único". Si, gracias a ella Walter II sabia que tenia un corazón palpitante, y deseaba tanto tener una sangre tan caliente como los humanos para hacerle saber a su compañera lo mucho que le emocionaban aquellas palabras. No era solo la fidelidad y el servicio de por vida,no. Este joven mayordomo tenia algo mas que eso en su cuerpo artificial, a pesar de no ser humano…a pesar de no saber que era,ni por que había sido creado. Lo que si sabia es que solo ella y su padre merecían su respeto, y por que no, eso que el entendía como amor, sonrisas,amistad. Si, Walter II si sabia que era ser humano…si estaba con ella y con Alucard…

-Pero señorita…ya existió un Walter y…  
-Dime Walter, dime cual es tu historia…yo, tengo recuerdos de cuando me cuidabas junto con mi padre, pero de ti solo se que eres…  
-Un clon…si señorita  
-No lo digas así por favor..-aquella mirada de orbes azulinos ahora reflejaba un recuerdo muy claro en el pequeño W, definitivamente no podía olvidar aquellos días alado de Integra en estado de gestación- somos hermanos, mi madre te dio mi apellido…bebes sangre como nosotros..  
-No señorita, yo…-una breve pausa..silencio total, los mortales habían vuelto a sus casas, ya era tarde para llegar a tiempo a la función de ese dia, suspiró largo y se miró la mano que tenia libre, meditabundo- son transfusiones, sabe bien que Millenium falló conmigo y…  
-Pero la sangre de mi padre te dio la oportunidad de vivir asi…como fue eso…quieres contarme? –el entendía que no solo preguntaba por su historia, sino por que Walter había despertado gracias a Integra, le sonrio con calidez y apretó un poco su mano-

-Era invierno cuando abrí los ojos definitivamente señorita… el aire estaba impregnado de ese aroma a hollín, sangre…definitivamente había mucha sangre por doquier… Londres aun tenia algunos sectores en llamas, 1999… su padre recién había desaparecido , serian unos 15 o 20 dias después de derrotar al mayor…

++++FLASH BACK++++

-Tienen que encontrarlos, búsquenlos hasta debajo de las piedras! SERAS! BERNADOTTE! USTEDES TAMBIEN! –a pesar de sus heridas, y de ese ojo que se negaba a dejar de sangrar, con un parche improvisado la líder de Hellsing, llena de suciedad, bañada en sangre ajena y propia, caminaba decidida sobre los escombros y cuerpos descuartizados de lo que alguna vez fue la hermosa ciudad de Londres. Con ayuda de un baston improvisado golpeaba, rompia, buscaba, los pocos soldados de apoyo que le quedaban le acompañaban, definitivamente encontraría a Walter, y a su sirviente- Alucard…Alucard no puedes hacerme esto donde demonios estas…

Nada. Solo destrucción y ese aroma nauseabundo a muerte. Lagrimas. Si, Integra había entrado en desesperación, aquel dolor de antaño llamado Howard ahora se repetía, de nuevo el fuego, la muerte le había arrebatado lo que mas amaba, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, su segundo padre,su amado y su organización, pareciera que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pero de pronto el timbre de voz de la chica policía resonó en su mente como susurro divino _"VENGA MI AMA, VENGA RAPIDO! DOS CUADRAS AL FRENTE, PASANDO EL TRACTOCAMION EN CENIZAS!"_. Parecía una gacela corriendo en medio de la sabana, no había dolor corporal que pudiera detenerla, su ojo sangraba, pudo escuchar que alguna enfermera le pedía se detuviese pero solo resonaba una palabra en su cabeza "Alucard…alucard..por favor…por favor…alucard!".

Al doblar en la esquina, a pesar de que toda esa calle se había consumido por las llamas días atrás, el equipo Hellsing había limpiado lo suficiente para poder pasar, claramente la rubia pudo ver como Seras se internaba en una especie de local con la puerta chamuscada, siguiéndola. Un centenar de escaleras, la luz eléctrica aun funcionaba-tal vez un transformador local- pensó para si misma, pero al llegar al final de esa larga caminata hacia abajo, pudo ver con gran sorpresa que el interior no había sido abrazado por las llamas.

-Millenium…  
-Si mi ama, parece que era un laboratorio clandestino, pero todo mundo se fue con rapidez de aquí…-respondio la chica policía,mientras observaba no solo los computadores encendidos, aun mostrando miles de datos sobre las ultimas investigaciones de aquella fatídica organización, todos los materiales ,sustancias prohibidas, todo estaba casi perfectamente, en su lugar.

-Señoritas, tienen que ver esto –dijo el joven Bernadotte, al instante ambas fueron donde el, sorprendiéndose de aquel descubrimiento- es mi imaginación oh…  
-WALTER! Oh dios mio, Seras, dime que puedes sacarlo de ahí, por favor! Se va a ahogar! –gritó desesperada la rubia, un joven idéntico al mayordomo yacía desnudo,dentro de una especie de tubo enorme lleno de liquido –similar al liquido amniótico en un vientre materno- aparentemente flotando en el, en posición fetal, conectado por varios cables al aparato que sostenía dicho artefacto, sin embargo, en la pantalla del monitor que aparentemente le mantenía con vida, había un gran tache rojo sobre su fotografía, con un constante mensaje palpitante en color rojo que decía "FAILED".

-Esperen esperen señoritas, algo…algo no esta bien aquí…-dijo el caballero revisando unas notas en el escritorio- oye Mignonette que es un clon? –preguntó con cierta ignorancia, mientras ambas chicas se miraban estupefactas  
-Un clon dices…y me llamo Seras pedazo de..  
-Deme eso aca -dijo Integra, arrebatándole el documento y leyendo detenidamente unos momentos, para después suspirar largo y observar al chico dentro de aquel tubo- es…un clon…pero hasta donde llegaba la maldad del mayor…tsk  
-Am…sigo sin entender que es un clon  
-Es una copia física de Walter…-respondió afligida la rubia, acercándose y descansando su mano sobre aquel cristal helado- el informe dice…que usarón ADN vampírico para modificarlo, para que no envejeciera…pero dice que es un proyecto fallido, que no sirvió…

-Aquí dice también que jamás despertó…-continuó la chica policía, ojeando rápidamente aquel grueso tomo de hojas-tal vez no utilizaron la sangre correcta jeje  
-La sangre correcta dices? –repuso su ama pensativa- a que te refieres con la sangre correcta?

-Mi ama, todos sabemos que solo se puede crear vampiros en seres vírgenes y del sexo opuesto no?, bueno aquí dice que quisieron hacer otro vampiro artificial con la sangre pura de mi maestro Alucard.

-Ohhh pero no lo lograron por que no cumple la regla, verdad Mignonette? –sonrió el soldado, observando con curiosidad las hojas, so pretexto para desviar su mirada al abundante pecho de la nosferatu, recibiendo un golpe en el rostro- auch!  
-Hmp, idiota…ajum..si mi ama, aunque…  
-Tu podrías..Seras  
-Pero mi ama, no sabemos que pasará…ni siquiera se si tengo el poder de crear vampiros…y si tiene programado algo…  
-Tenemos que intentarlo Seras…-la mirada de su ama era suplicante, jamás le habían visto tan desesperada, de nuevo aquella Integra dulce se le escapaba por los poros, y ese clon era lo único que podría aproximarse a su querido Walter, aun cuando muriera como un traidor, Integra no podía aceptar la idea de haberle perdido.  
Tal vez era una orden implícita, o el simple deseo de probar suerte,lo cierto es que ese dia se convirtió en noche cuando por fin la joven policía, apoyada por médicos de Hellsing, habían entendido el manual de eso de aquellos aparatos de alta tecnología, repasando una y otra vez el proceso de clonación del menor, y procediendo a vaciar aquella probeta gigante, llevándolo rápidamente a una plancha quirúrgica montada a un lado para asearlo y vestirlo con una bata medica.

-Vamos señores, no tenemos tiempo…por favor retrocedan, que Sir Integra este con acceso a la puerta…no sabemos de que se compone, ni que es exactamente este joven…- la orden de la nosferatu era seria y tajante, la presencia del único sobreviviente de los Wild Geese le reconfortaba, pero el temor era latente " amo..si me escucha..por favor…ayúdeme en esto..". Un corte pequeño en la muñeca provoco un torrente de sangre ligero y constante, abrieron la boca del chico y lentamente la sangre de Seras Victoria corrió directo a la garganta, al estomago. Un latido, si, la joven pudo escucharlo claramente, pero tal vez era su imaginación.  
No.  
Definitivamente era un latido, un segundo latido que ahora fue marcado en el monitor conectado al cuerpo del joven. Caras serias, expectación. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, todos los ojos puestos sobre el menor, cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier despertar salvaje accionaria sin dudarlo las armas que estaban apuntándole desde los últimos 3 minutos. Un tercer latido mas fuerte en el monitor, y con este siguieron otros mas.

De pronto ,lo esperado. El joven despertó de golpe, arqueando su cuerpo hacia arriba, como si al inhalar por primera vez el mismo oxigeno le hubiere desgarrado los pulmones, rápidamente un medico le aplicó el respirador y la chica policía [por precaucion] le sostuvo de ambos brazos, el silencio seguía constante en aquel laboratorio, pero pronto el rostro de Integra se apareció a la vista del menor,que se quedo como hipnotizado,tratando de verla, con dificultad por culpa de la lámpara blanca que le lastimaba sus recién estrenados ojos, curiosamente tan azules como el de su ahora maestra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre,chico?- preguntó la rubia, modulando su voz pero con un tono frio, sin embargo el menor solo emitió un chillido ahogado, pareciera que no podía pronunciar palabra – no puedes hablar?no entiendes lo que te digo? Quien eres?  
-No lo presióne mi ama tal vez el..  
-In…teg…  
-Espera Seras, algo quiere decir, después de todo si nos entiende, lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Quién eres?  
Los ojos del chico se humedecieron rápidamente y poco a poco su mano derecha se levantó temblorosa, hacia la líder de Hellsing, llegando solo hasta donde el agarre de Seras le permitia, unas lagrimas sanguinolentas emanaron manchandole el rostro y poco a poco susurró- Integra….m..mi…mi ama…ahh..ah..inte..g..

"Siempre estaré a su lado, mi ama, mi Lady, Sir Integra, hasta el fin de su tiempo.."  
Un trozo de recuerdo en la mente de la rubia, sus ojos abiertos enormemente parecieran solo observar el movimiento de la boca del clon, pero era la voz de Walter la que ella escuchaba.

Silencio en la sala nuevamente. La mano de Integra había apretado con fuerza la del chico, le acompañaba lagrimeando también, que importaba si le miraban, que importaba si era una copia barata, para ella era su Walter, estaba vivo, y necesitaba ser sacado de ahí antes de que el edificio sobre sus cabezas se viniera abajo.

La brisa nocturna era especialmente fría en esa ocasión, las manos de ambos jóvenes seguían unidas. De alguna forma la heredera de Hellsing se sentía culpable, irremediablemente habían hablado de su madre, pero pronto una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero le hizo reaccionar, mirándole de costado

-Un clon Walter? No termino de comprender…  
-La mayoría de los médicos que atendieron mi caso han fallecido ya, hace tiempo de eso… la verdad es que no tengo clasificación dentro de todos los seres en este planeta, descubrieron no solo ADN de su padre en mi cuerpo, también del Capitán Hauptsturmführer Hans Günsche…y aparte no estoy vivo…o algo asi…

-El lobo que peleo con Seras?  
-Asi es señorita…pero solo la sangre de mi maestra Seras me despertó, no la de su padre Alucard –suspira un poco y se mira ambas manos habiendo soltado a la joven- "Un comandante con un espíritu de pelea inconquistable, hace que los corazones de sus hombres ardan con fuego…" mi maestra me dijo eso la primera vez que me dejaron solo con Sir Integra…apenas 3 dias después de despertar, yo no sabia nada de mi mismo, estaba aturdido, sediento y hambriento, me dolia todo el cuerpo y el primer dia me movían con silla de ruedas pues aun no podía valerme por mi mismo, sin embargo de algún modo sabia que no era como los demás. No defecaba, pero comia grandes cantidades de comida, especialmente carne, y luego esa horrenda sed que solo la sangre de mi ama calmaba, pero me sabia un poco desagradable.

-Comer como lobo…  
-Y beber como vampiro..si,asi es…pero siempre he sido asi de pálido – dijo retirándose los guantes que traia, su piel era aun mas blanca que la de la joven- pero ,como iba diciendo…si, esas palabras despertaron algo en mi, tal vez antes de que mi "Yo" original fuera a pelear contra Hellsing, injerto algo en mi cabeza, sus propios recuerdos, pues en cuanto escuché aquellas palabras de mi maestra…un torrente de imágenes llegaron ,como si algo se hubiere roto en mi interior y se hubiera derramado por cada milímetro de mi cabeza, todo lo que debía hacer, la hora de servir el té, los documentos que habían quedado pendientes sobre el escritorio en la mansión, los horarios de limpieza de los servicios sanitarios, la lista de compras de cada domingo…el rostro de Sir Integra mas claro que nunca…si, el programo todo eso en mi mente, sabia que me encontrarían, pero nunca recordé nada que no tuviere que ver con el servicio a Integra; ni siquiera a mi maestra Seras Victoria, ni al conde Alucard, solo era una especie de manual interno lleno de labores domesticas y datos importantes,como contraseñas de ordenador, números de cuenta, cantidades de dinero y cumpleaños. Aquel dia que volvi a ver a Sir Integra, llegué con los mismos bocadillos, pues también tenia las antiguas recetas en mi mente, ella se sorprendió, me miró dudosa pero corrió a abrazarme..pero eso no estaba en mis memorias…

La joven nosferatu sonrió con calidez, aunque sus colmillos se asomaban de forma graciosa, escuchándole emocionada

-Y…que sentiste Walter? Que se sentía ser abrazado por tu ama?  
-Ella no era mi ama, ni yo su mayordomo..-respondió el contrario, levantándose de la banca y mirando hacia el parque, observando las parejas que pasaban tomadas de la mano unos momentos, para después girarse y observar unos momentos a su compañera, cerrando los ojos y continuando- "Tu no eres mi mayordomo, tu eres Walter II…eres mi hijo ahora…" jeje…como olvidarla señorita, como olvidar a su madre, si ella también fue mi madre…-sonrió ampliamente y se palpó el vientre dos veces- y usted ya estaba allí dentro, pero Sir Integra no lo sabía  
-Que? Mi madre estaba embarazada desde ese entonces! –la joven nosferatu se exalto sobremanera al escucharle abriendo enormemente sus ojos rojizos- pe…pero como Walter? Si yo nací cuando tu despertaste y…y..  
-Le han contado mal…en realidad soy un par de años mayor que usted ..pero..-extendió su mano y le ayudó a levantarse, sin dejar de sonreírle- la historia aun no termina aquí…y la noche es joven..me encantaría caminar un poco mientras le cuento, eso es algo que ningún humano merece escuchar…me acompaña?  
-Por supuesto jeje…- lentamente ambos volvieron a la avenida principal, ahora menos transitada, pero ahora camino a uno de sus lugares favoritos, a las afueras de Londres…

Pero antes de llegar amelia se detuvo Walter venia bromeando con ella pero cuando noto que la chica se detuvo volteo a verla , al tiempo que ella se lanzaba a sus brazos

Amelia que suc…

Mi mama Walter ,nuestra mama ,yo se que no ha muerto se que papa logro transformarla,pero por que la alejaron de nosotros?-la joven nosferatu lloro largo rato sobre el pecho de Walter II,el chico solo acariciaba sus largos cabellos azabache….


	7. por siempre asu lado sir Integra

Sexta Noche. El Mayordomo Sustituto. Parte II. Por siempre a su lado, Sir Integra.

Era tardado llegar a las afueras de Londres solo a pie, a diferencia de aquellas épocas coloniales , en que las puertas de la ciudad estaban a una charla de distancia, en esta ocasión había sido necesario un taxi,para entonces la pelinegra ya había recuperado la serenidad

La ciudad era hermosa aun, pero en aquel fatídico día en que Millenium había decidido finiquitar sus planes oscuros, habían destruido por completo los últimos eslabones protegidos, siglos de historia reducidos a cenizas; incluso el gran Big Ben no existía mas. Los sobrevivientes de la esplendorosa Londres en 1999 habían pedido que se levantara una nueva ciudad.

Ahora, mientras el taxi avanzaba con prisa por las largas calles de la Nueva Londres –New London para ser exactos en el nombre – tanto la joven como el mayordomo permanecieron en silencio, era común que teniendo un "tercero en discordia" [entiéndase el chofer del momento] permanecieran serenos y callados, pareciera que recién hubieren discutido, pues cada uno observaba perdidamente por las ventanas, uno contrario al otro, rara vez había un parpadeo.

Automóviles, el petróleo es escaso hacia años, Pero la humanidad seguía siendo tan maravillosa…eso pensaba Walter.

Enfermedades como el SIDA y muchas variaciones del cáncer seguían siendo tan nocivas, con curas experimentales que a veces causaban muertes horrendas a los "conejillos de indias humanos" que en su desesperación prestaban sus cuerpos para experimentar. Pero por otro lado la educación había mejorado, nuevas iniciativas y proyectos imposibles se convertían en posibles gracias a los pobres que salían de sus lodosas pocilgas y alzaban la voz, demostrando aquellas ideas enterradas en su pobreza, posicionándose, siendo alguien ..siendo "algo" en medio de ese mundo que no abandonaba ese circulo vicioso auto-constructivo-destructivo.  
Pero Walter los seguía encontrando hermosos. Sus pieles de diversas tonalidades, admiraba los cuerpos fuertes de los hombres de piel oscura, sus venas saltonas cuando hacían esfuerzos corporales, del mismo modo que amaba la piel delicadamente rosada, casi pálida de las jóvenes francesas; o las sonrisas coquetas de aquellas jóvenes latinas que iban de visita en periodos vacaciones a Inglaterra. Podría quedarse horas observando los pliegues en el rostro de una anciana, o mirando a los niños jugar en el parque.

Pero lo que mas le había gustado siempre –aparte de observar cada detalle del rostro de su compañera- era mirar a las madres en el mundo. Una madre meciendo a su bebe, regañando a su hijo, abrazando a sus hijos en los festivales en primavera, las madres orgullosas en la graduación de sus hijos mayores.  
-"Mi madre…Sir Integra…cuanto daría por haberle visto así…" miles de veces habría pasado eso por su cabeza, especialmente esa noche, en que aun era el aniversario de la muerte de la mayor pelinegra sintió dos punzadas en su pecho, Walter le paso la mano por los hombros lo cual calmo a la nosferatu de alguna manera Parques, hogares de diseño sencillo, la zona elite de la ciudad. El viaje parecía eterno esta vez. No, no era el viaje en sí, sabia que solo les tomaría 15 minutos llegar a su destino cómodamente en un taxi. Era el peso de los recuerdos lo que le hacia sentir el tiempo mas lento. Por fin a la vista las puertas del Parque Richmond. Unos euros rodaron a las manos temblorosas del taxista, que igual de silencioso que los jóvenes se retiró a toda prisa desapareciendo en la callejuela por donde habría llegado.

-_Hacia tiempo que no veníamos aquí…-_susurró la joven mientras traspasaba sin problemas las rejas oxidadas de aquel abandonado parque, mientras el chico mayordomo se vio en la necesidad de saltarla, empresa que no le dio problema alguno, sacudiéndose los guantes y caminando a un costado de la chica con las manos en los bolsillos, actitud que solo dejaba mostrar frente a ella- _es una pena que haya sido destruido __de__ este modo…debe haber sido muy hermoso cuando aun existía…_  
Jejej posiblemente señorita Hellsing,pero –unos metros mas adelante, detrás de una enramada de raíces secas y aun chamuscadas, ayudó a su compañera a bajar, tomándola con suavidad por la cintura, hasta llevarla a un par de escalones por debajo de dicha enramada, retirando un poco de maleza de paso y revelando aquel escondite secreto de ambos- menos mal…que en medio de este vestigio del caos que su madre y su padre vivieron, aunque queda un trozo de paraíso…

-_Si Walter, y es nuestro!_-sonrió para después internarse en aquel edén escondido: un claro del que fuera bosque en aquel parque destruido también por Millenium, donde los jóvenes habían rescatado una variedad de flores del vivero local y las habían cultivado para dejarlas crecer libres, en el cual nacía un pequeño riachuelo natural, libre de la contaminación y aun sobrevivían algunos peces y una pequeña bandada de cisnes blancos, que la joven encontraba apasionantes, sus mascotas predilectas a pesar de tenerlas en libertad. Aquel pequeño escondrijo en las afueras de la ciudad les regalaba una intimidad única, donde solo existían ellos y sus pensamientos, donde habían jugado de niños, estudiado en horas libres y crecido. Por supuesto, aparte de ellos, solo Alucard sabía de ese sitio- _y bien…-_repuso la joven_-… cual es tu continuación __de__ la historia Walter?_

Los orbes oscuros del contrario se tornaron algo vagos, mientras miraba una pareja de cisnes acicalarse flotando suavemente sobre el riachuelo…un largo suspiro, cerró sus ojos unos minutos, silencio que la damita respetó sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquellos recuerdos volvían uno a uno a la mente del mayordomo, pero se enfocó en el quinto día después de haber despertado, cuando vió por tercera vez a Integra, y enseguida sonrió, recostándose pecho al pasto,siendo seguido por su compañera que se acomodó pegada hombro a hombro, lo que provocó un poco de nerviosismo en el joven,pero se contuvo de hacerlo explicito.

-Bueno…como le decía hace un rato, su madre ya estaba en cinta…

++++FLASH BACK+++++

"5to día de vida de Walter II Hellsing  
20vo día de derrotar a Millenium  
20 días 15 horas 25 minutos y sus segundos de estarte buscando…Alucard…"  
La expresión de la líder Hellsing, a pesar de su proclamada victoria, y de todo el movimiento –tanto periodístico como político- que se había desatado alrededor de la misma, no era suficiente para consolar la amargura que invadía aquellos ojos azulinos, que, cansados de los flashes fotográficos y las entrevistas, de nuevo se había encerrado en su recamara. Aquella agenda que el nosferatu le había obsequiado en su ultimo cumpleaños y que había rechazado con esmero, ahora le servía de diario, quería retener su rabia, quería encontrar a su amado vampiro pero ni invirtiendo grandes cantidades en búsqueda y rescate por todo Londres habrían obtenido algo. Solo la corbata del nosferatu –que llevaba atada al cuello y de la cual pendía su cruz de plata- y la ultima sonrisa del mismo, era todo lo que tenia en manos …o al menos eso creía…

-Me ha llamado, mi señora?...- dijo el "recién nacido", ahora vestido de forma idéntica al primer Walter, aunque ni los arreglos de ultimo momento de la costurera habían compensado la diferencia de estaturas, remarcada en los pantalones, que se arrugaban hasta el suelo, siendo un sobrante que le daba un aspecto vago al azabache, que temeroso y torpe se mantenía asomado desde la puerta.

-_Pasa por favor __mi__ niño, oh…y hazme un favor, ponle el maldito seguro a la puerta por que esos periodistas ufff…donde esta tu maestra? _–dijo algo irritada la rubia, dejando el "agendiario" sobre su almohada, y señalando a un lado de ella con la mano para atraer al chico.

-A…eh…Seras-sama dice? B..bueno ella…debe..no no..Seras-sama esta en la entrada principal golpeando a los curiosos y todo aquel que no tiene invitación a Hellsing mi señora

-_Jajaj oh vamos, no tartamudees, para tener 5 dias __de__ nacido, estas crecidito y dominas excelentemente nuestro idioma, ahora ven, siéntate a __mi__ lado._

Como olvidar aquella expresión en la morena, aquella sonrisa cálida que hizo saltar el corazón aun helado del joven mayordomo, que al instante caminó hasta ella,y aun dudoso, se sentó como le habían encomendado, pero había un detalle que Integra había notado desde la primera vez que se vieron, razón por la cual le había llamado.

-_Walter_  
-Digame…  
-_Podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo?_  
-M..mande?  
El chico había observado el vientre de la joven desde la primera vez que se vieron, y aun en esos momentos, ella se vio en la necesidad de tomarlo por las mejillas y elevarle el rostro- y la mirada- sacándole de ese pequeño transe en el que se sumía.

-_Tu sabes algo que yo no, verdad? Me han dicho en el laboratorio que.._  
-Que soy un mounstro…-susurró el pequeño apretando la mirada avergonzado, tratando de esconder sus colmillos cada vez que hablaba, pero los largos pulgares de la joven Hellsing se deslizaron desde sus mejillas hasta sus parpados, invitándole a abrir los ojos de nuevo.  
-_No Walter, ya te dije que eres __mi__ hijo, por que así lo quiero yo, no me importa que no sepamos exactamente que eres, pero si me importa ayudarte, por que me han dicho que te niegas a beber sangre pero por el contrario consumes grandes cantidades __de__ carne, no digo que este mal que te alimentes pero…_  
-No quiero beber sangre mi señora Hellsing…por favor…yo no quiero matar a nadie..-dijo suplicante el menor mirándola fijamente por primera vez, descansando sus manos temblorosas en las de su anfitriona.  
-_Tu maestra a aprendido a vivir con eso __mi__ niño…no podemos ir contra nuestra naturaleza, ella, al igual que el nosferatu que la transformó para salvar su vida, vivían __de__ sangre en medidas proporcionadas por __mi__ Organización, pero aun así, saben que en luna llena tienen permitido salir a cazar por su cuenta…_  
-Por que habla en plural mi señora?...  
La rubia cerró los ojos y envolvió con sus brazos al contrario, apretándole a su pecho con cariño, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran en la cabellera oscura de este, mientras descansaba la mejilla izquierda en su cabeza

-_Por que…tu y yo sabemos que Alucard esta vivo…y que pronto vendrá por sus raciones __de__ sangre..jeh..pero hasta ese entonces, tu, __mi__ nuevo y único hijo, me acompañarás. Aprenderás todas las artes __de__ combate y supervivencia vampírica __de__ tu ahora maestra, Seras Victoria, y nos ayudarás a reconstruir Hellsing…_

El joven escuchaba atento,pero de nuevo su mirada se había desviado hacia el vientre de la contraria, cosa que hizo callar la platica de la rubia, que se quedo inmóvil esperando ver que mas hacia aparte de mirar fijo el chico, sin obtener mas que dos parpadeos, y de nuevo elevó su rostro ahora un poco irritada –_Walter, se puede saber que tanto miras ahí abajo? no estarás abusando __de__ tus poderes para alguna cosa pervertida verdad?_

-N…noo claro que no mi señora Hellsing! –un claro rubor se marco en la piel pálida del chico, lo que provocó una risilla en la rubia, la cual le revolvió el pelo- no es eso es solo que….  
-_Que Walter, que ves? Estoy enferma verdad? Ahh lo que me faltaba…que tengo?cáncer acaso? Bueno…no sabia que los vampiros detectaran enfermedades ahora que lo pienso..mmm…_  
-Yo no soy su primer hijo mi señora...  
-_Claro que si Walter, seguirás negándote? Mira que soy la líder y tu ama am..cuando me conviene,asi que no puedes…_  
-No lo soy…-dijo y sin mas la empujo un poco para provocar que la joven dejara un poco mas alto su vientre, colocando la mano sobre el mismo, de nuevo observando embobado-  
-_W…Walter?..._  
-Aceptaré que sea mi madre, si me enseñan como protegerles…  
El corazón de la rubia casi se detiene ante aquellas tajantes y claras palabras, observó la expresión del contrario, después bajó la mirada a aquella mano que descansaba sobre su vientre, nuevamente lo miró y ungran trago de saliva le recorrió la garganta, pero enseguida su expresión de susto fue sustituido por una amplia sonrisa, y aquellos orbes azulinos se iluminaron, un destello de esperanza le había devuelto no solo la sonrisa, si no la vida a Integra.

-_Acaso….acaso tu…Walter…dime…que es lo que buscas ahí…_  
-A "el"…m..madre..-el chico sonrió ampliamente y elevó su mirada notando aquellas lágrimas cristalinas, aquel rostro emocionado, así como la había conocido el día que abrió los ojos, de nuevo Integra le revelaba su humanidad, aquella humanidad que embriagaba el corazón no-muerto del pequeño mayordomo…y por eso había decidido proteger todo lo que representaba- a su cría humana..la que esta aquí..-dijo haciendo una leve presión en el cuerpo de la joven-  
-_Estoy embarazada…jeje…jajaja…OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, ESTOY EMBARAZADA_!-dijo triunfal la rubia, que rápidamente se puso de pie y apretó a su cuerpo al sorprendido, despegándolo del suelo, pero rápidamente lo bajó devolviéndolo al suelo, y corrió a las ventanas revisando que nadie la hubiere escuchado, para después volver donde el chico y hablarle en susurros- _Walter II Hellsing, jura por Dios, la Reina y Hellsing que nunca, NUNCA mencionaras nada __de__ esto, sin __mi__ autorización…_  
-M…mande?  
-_JURALO!_  
-L..lo Juro!  
-_Walter, escúchame bien…pase lo que pase, este hijo tiene que nacer, me entiendes? _–la joven Hellsing había tomado de los hombros al menor ,hablándole con una emoción ferviente- _y cuando vuelva Alucard, tendrás algo que no conoces, que se llama "familia"…y el será como un Padre para ti…pero tienes que ayudarme Walter, así como tu predecesor cuidó __de__mi__ desde que perdí a __mi__ padre…_  
-Y…si no vuelve Alucard-sama?...  
Aquel rostro emocionado fue coronado por una sonrisa cargada del orgullo Hellsing que le llenaba el pecho, y, apretando la cruz de plata en su corbata, y llevando la diestra a su vientre, respondió firmemente – _El vendrá Walter, por que yo soy su ama, su esposa, y ahora, la __madre__de__ su futuro hijo…pero sobre todas las cosas, por que soy el único serviviente que le espera con fervor, y el fuego __de__mi__ corazón ahora arde con mas fuerza, por que ahora somos dos seres…en uno, dos corazones, el mío y el __de__ este bebe… que le llamaremos secretamente hasta que pueda despertar_, _por que ni Millenium ni todos los humanos juntos podrán nunca detener al mas al único y verdadero vampiro jamás igualado! Por eso, Alucard volverá!, el volverá!_


	8. mayordomo sustituto

**Séptima noche**** El Mayordomo Sustituto. Parte III. Por siempre a su lado, Sir Integra**.

-Su madre era impresionante, madmoiselle…-susurró el joven después de haber hecho una breve pausa, tratando de recuperar mentalmente aquellos valiosos datos que tenían a la joven nosferatu no solo atenta a cada palabra del chico, si no sorprendida de la tenacidad de Integra ante aquellos momentos tan difíciles- Sir Integra, en cuanto supo que estaba en cinta, reorganizó todo Hellsing, y en cuestión de 3 meses, hizo un anuncio que dejo seca la garganta de la Reina, y por supuesto de toda la Organización Hellsing…

-_Anuncio? Que clase __de__ anuncio Walter?_ –los ojos azules de la joven oyente se abrieron llenos de curiosidad, incrustándose en los movimientos ansiosos de los dedos de su compañero, que se entrelazaban una y otra vez, y de pronto este volteó a mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado-

+++FLASHBACK+++

-QUEEEEEEEE?  
-_Si señores, asi que preparen todo, saben que odio la impuntualidad y no pienso perder un solo minuto mas, Walter! Mis maletas están listas?_  
-Si, señora!  
-_Bernadotte, has entendido todas y cada una __de__ mis indicaciones, ahora mismo eres __mi__ mejor hombre VIVO en la Organización, sabes muy bien que tengo preferencia por los humanos sobre los seres sobrenaturales_  
-E…e..este bueno preciosa Integra yo  
_Si, entendiste, excelente_  
-Pero!  
-_Seras!...Seras? por que esa cara?_  
-Como que a Valaquia mi señora! VA-LA-QUIA!Pero que hará usted sola ahí, y la Organización? Y la agenda de un año que preparamos para ir y atender todos los casos de asesinatos por vampirismo alrededor del mundo, mi señora, si usted se va ahora que será de Hellsing? Ahora mismo todos los ojos del mundo están puestos en este lugar! Ni siquiera faltan recursos financieros por que las aportaciones llegan por millones a las arcas de Hellsing, los patrocinadores, los promotores, tenemos publicidad que no pedimos, Sir Integra, usted es necesaria ahora mas que nunca! –la chica policía estaba aun mas pálida que de costumbre, al escuchar aquella repentina y descabellada idea de su ama: Irse a vivir a Rumania, específicamente, al castillo del Conde Draculea…si es que seguía ahí…- por favor mi ama, debe considerarlo, debe pensar bien las cosas, yo…todos extrañamos a mi maestro Alucard, pero…

Integra se levantó con suavidad, colocando los boletos de avión sobre la enorme maleta que el nuevo mayordomo cargaba, el cual se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la perorata, y caminando hasta la alterada vampireza, sacó de su bolsillo una cruz de plata con el emblema Hellsing tallado en oro, una clase de escudo minúsculo justo en el centro, revestida de una capa especial de un cristal muy fino –para proteger a la chica policía de dicha plata-, valiéndose de una corbata nueva que tenia a la mano, la acomodó con esmero al cuello de Seras y colocó con cuidado aquella joya, para después acariciarle las mejillas y besar su frente mirándola a los ojos- _Victoria…sabes que eres como una hermana para __mi__, verdad?_

-Ama…yo…  
_Shh…-_dos dedos de la joven líder se posaron sobre los labios temblorosos de su interlocutora, acallándole y regalándole una sonrisa - _tengo que ir Seras…y tu, al igual que Walter, saben por que…y confío en que serás buena líder y una excelente maestra para todos y cada uno __de__ los nuevos reclutas que lleguen, ejeje…hay un millón __de__ nombres en la ultima carta que desean enlistarse, por favor…haz sabias selecciones, yo se muy bien que Bernadotte te ayudará con mucho esmero_  
-Por supuesto preciosa! –interrumpió el mencionado, sonriendo entretenido-  
-Pero mi ama…-repuso la chica policía casi al borde de las lágrimas por aquel honor que se le había entregado tan espontáneamente- Walter aun no completa su entrenamiento…y si no funciona? Y si algo le pasa a el y usted se queda sola…por lo menos deje que un equipo de soldados le acompañe!  
-_No querida _–lentamente las manos de la joven inglesa se deslizaron a la cintura, tomando su preciado sable, y ,después de entregarlo a la nueva líder temporal, se dio media vuelta para retirarse- esto es algo que yo, y solo yo, quiero hacer, y confío en que Walter a trabajado lo suficiente en si mismo para este viaje especial..-de pronto se detuvo, girando su rostro para ver de reojo a la vampireza y su ahora pareja, el soldado que no había dejado de sonreír- _espero resultados magníficos, como hasta ahora me han dado, no toleraré errores y lo saben…mjj…o Alucard pateará sus traseros y el __de__ todos los inútiles que encuentre en la Organización si atreven a hacer una piltrafa __de__ ella, entendido?_

-Asi sea, Sir Integra! –respondieron al unísono ambos mientras la rubia y su acompañante salian de aquella habitación y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro moreno de la joven suspirando profundo mientras recorría los pasillos de su hasta ese momento hogar, memorizando cada detalle, llevando su mano al llegar a la puerta, al hombro derecho del pequeño que le acompañaba.  
_Walter…estas listo?_  
-Mas que nunca, madre…  
-_Mj…excelente_

+++++

-_Espera,espera, espera Walter! _–interrumpió de golpe la chica nosferatu, que ahora se había sentado a su lado aun mas sorprendida- _me estas diciendo que no soy inglesa?_  
-Claro que si señorita, por la sangre de su madre..  
-_No,no, me refiero,a que…no nací en Inglaterra?_  
-_Jejej, no, esa fue la primera razón por la que su madre deseó viajar lo mas pronto posible a Rumania y también por que descubrimos algo por accidente, que le llenó de esperanzas y felicidad_

-_A que te refieres,no termino __de__ comprender Walter, para que ir hasta Rumania, digo… he ido muchas veces, el castillo __de__mi__ padre es increíble y no parece tan antiguo como dice la historia, pero aun así ese país no es que sea muy bonito para una mujer __de__ la nobleza_ –susurró casi recelosa, no pudiéndose imaginar toda la gloria y elegancia de su madre haciendo total contraste con aquel país perdido entre cordilleras escarpadas y de crudos inviernos, mucho menos imaginarla sola en un castillo de nadie.

-Oh bueno, es que a usted no le han dicho la historia completa  
-_Acaso hay mas, Walter?_

-Ese castillo que visita tan a menudo junto a Lord Alucard, ese lo construyó Sir Integra –de nuevo las memorias tan refrescantes vinieron como películas a la mente del mayordomo, que estaba deleitándose

sobremanera con cada expresión de su compañera, aquel rostro ansioso de verdades era alimentado a cada palabra musitada por el joven, tenia toda su atención, y era mas de lo que su corazón enamorado podía pedir…esos ojos azulinos fijos en el, era una sensación excitante, y por supuesto, no omitiría detalles, aunque ya era de madrugada y debían volver a la mansión, no podía detenerse…-así es mi lady, su madre reconstruyó todo el castillo, que era solo una torre y piedras roídas cuando llegamos…fue generosa en cada detalle, estudió todo sobre la arquitectura antigua para reconstruirlo lo mas fiel posible al primer castillo, incluso mando a rehacer con celoso detalle todas y cada una de las armaduras, rescato cada cuadro y los resguado en un sotano especial para las antigüedades, dejando en sus lugares originales copias perfectas, por eso es que ve el castillo tan "nuevo",por asi decirlo.. pero eso solo era el principio, por que no era el castillo lo que Sir Integra deseaba ver de pie, si no que había descubierto algo maravilloso

-_Descubierto?...que es Walter, no me dejes con tantas dudas!_

-_A su padre, a Lord Alucard_

-_Queeeeeeeee?_

++++FLASH BACK++++

-_Por mas es que lo pienso, Walter…y por mas síntomas que se me presentan, no lo entiendo…_  
-Debe haber alguna explicación madre…-el joven permanecía de pie, con uno de los vestidos nuevos de Integra, una prenda exquisita –obsequio de las damas gitanas de las montañas, que había cuidado del castillo hasta su llegada- confeccionada en seda e hilos platinados, que la joven se disponía a usar para una de tantas fiestas a la que era invitada entre los nobles rumanos, sin embargo, como todas las noches de los últimos 8 meses dese su llegada, revisaba su vientre, que se había abultado casi ridículamente apenas uno o dos centímetros-

-_Walter, sabes que confío en tus poderes, y que la sangre __de__ Alucard y Seras corre por tus venas, por eso mismo no he ido a ver a ningún doctor humano, pero…8 meses, y no ha crecido nada…y si…y si __mi__ bebe.._

-No, madre! El bebe esta ahí, y si a crecido, puedo escuchar su pequeño corazón bombeando tan claro como el tuyo, y su presencia a crecido por mucho en estos meses, tal vez…bueno, jamás se a documentado que un no-muerto engendrara, madre; tal vez es un caso único, el periodo de gestación sean aun mas extenso que el de un humano normal…tal vez nazca de un huevo…

-_Jjajajaja oh Walter, no hagas ideas locas, no soy una gallina_

-N..no no quise referirme a eso…e..es que no se me ocurre nada mas…-las mejillas ruborizadas del menor le daban un aspecto tierno y pronto fue donde la rubia, que había dejado el espejo y ya se disponía a ponerse el vestido, a lo que el joven rápidamente acudió a subir el cierre de la parte trasera- tengo algo que debo comunicarte madre, y no quería hablarlo hasta estar seguro pero….debes saberlo

-_El que __mi__ niño?_

-Lo he visto…  
Rápidamente la rubia se giro cual posesa y le tomó de los hombros sacudiéndole con emoción- Donde! A quien? A el? Viste a Alucard!

-m…madre…me estas lastimando…calmate..auuch…

-_O..oh disculpa…es que…yo también lo he visto, pero pensé que eran alucinaciones mias yo…_

-El espejo?

-_Si…-_de nuevo la joven se giró, soltando al menor, observándose en aquel espejo a cuerpo completo, montado en la pared- _hace un mes…aquella noche que fuiste al pueblo un poco tarde para traer víveres, me pare aquí, justo como ahora…jeje casi se me sale el corazón._.-lentamente la mano de la rubia descansó sobre su propio reflejo en aquel cristal deslizándola a un costado- el estaba a mi lado, a la derecha, me miraba, y dijo algo pero no había sonido…se veía algo demacrado y sus ropas iban roídas…su sombrero estaba destrozado y su rostro manchado de sangre, reposó su mano en mi hombro izquierdo y me sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo…solo pude entender en el movimiento de sus labios un "los amo, espera"…-el rostro de la joven se ensombreció unos momentos ,cerrando los ojos y llevando ambas manos al vientre con cuidado- _tenia miedo __de__ que fuera un sueño Walter, pero…pero el lo sabe, el sabe que estamos aquí…_

-Si, el lo sabe…yo también lo vi en un espejo, pero fue en el sótano..fue hace tres noches ,en la luna llena, cuando me pediste que fuera por las peinetas de oro que encontramos entre aquellas viejas baratijas de joyería, tarde mucho en ubicarlas, decidí tomar un descanso y justo frente a mi estaba ese pequeño espejo redondo, estaba haciendo gestos en el para distraerme un momento y de pronto mi rostro se transformó…por primera vez vi a Lord Alucard…si, también me sonreía

-_Te a dicho algo?_

-"Cuídales…espera"..también tuve que leer sus labios, no producía sonido alguno..pero eso fue lo que me dijo, al inicio me asusté mucho, jamás había experimentado algo así, pero…

-_Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente aun Walter_ –dijo animada la joven, colocándose sus joyas y tomando de la mano al chico- _debemos buscar la manera __de__ comunicarnos con el._

PRIMER INTENTO.  
Invocaciones por medio de ritos inventados por ellos mismos.

-Amm…madre…creo que…"barrer" toda el castillo con gallinas negras ha sido mala idea…  
-_Tsk…_-escupiendo plumas, aun con una de las aves encima y llena de "producto de gallina" en sus ropas, mando a volar la ultima ave utilizada hacia el recibidor- _diagh…tendré que asesinar a esas ancianas ridículas del pueblo que me han recomendado esto!_  
PRIMER INTENTO: FRACASADO

SEGUNDO INTENTO: Velas e inciensos  
Resultado: _Integra en el hospital dos días por intoxicación al inhalar el humo que sobrevino del incendio que provocaron dentro del castillo por tanta vela._  
Segundo intento: FRACASADO

TERCER INTENTO: Un médium  
Resultado: _tuvieron que exorcizar el castillo, pues acudieron todos los espíritus muertos en Valaquia, menos el nosferatu_  
Tercer intento: ROTUNDO FRACASO

CUARTO INTENTO:  
-NOO, NUNCA MADRE! MEJOR VAMOS A BUSCAR OTRA SOLUCION WAAAA! –como estampida salió corriendo el joven mayordomo desde el castillo, solo en calzoncillos y con el símbolo de Cromwell en el pecho, mientras Integra, cansada de perseguirlo, lo miraba desde la entrada del castillo gritando improperios muy molesta  
-_VEN ACA MALDITO COBARDE! Ahh ahhh…maldición_ –guardando la daga de oro que traia en manos en su funda- _no pensará que iba a sacrificar a alguien en serio o si? VEN ACA WALTER NO TE VA A DOLER, ERES MITAD VAMPIRO MITAD QUIEN SABE! WAAAALTER!_  
Cuarto intento: Definitivamente fallido, debido a que el sacrificado no cooperó [¿?]

Totalmente decepcionada por no haber conseguido nada en dos meses mas después de la ultima aparición, la joven Hellsing –ahora con 10 meses de embarazo y un vientre un par de centímetros mas abultado- tomaba su baño de rutina, a las 7pm mientras su único acompañante preparaba la cena 3 pisos abajo. Algunos pétalos de rosa de castilla flotaban sobre el agua de aquella tina antigua mientras los cabellos- dorados de la morena lucían como rayitos brillantes dentro del agua, el agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del rostro, mirando vacíamente, indagando en sus pensamientos.

_-"Hace casi un año que te fuiste…por que no vienes…acaso no entiendes cuanto me haces falta?...acaso romperás tu promesa Alucard?...prometiste que estarías a __mi__ lado hasta el último __de__ mis días…entonces donde estas…por que me has abandonado…"-_se decía a si misma, mientras el agua cálida comenzaba a sumirla en un estado de sopor, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-"Mjjjj…cuando he roto una promesa, mi ama?..."

-_Alucard…_-susurró tratando de obligarse a abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía,y en aquella oscuridad visual, pudo divisar aquel pal de ojos rojos en la negrura de sus pensamientos, observándola ,para después tener la sensación de que algo rozaba su vientre- _Alucard…eres tu..Alucard…_

-"Tan solo un poco mas…Integra…no estoy muerto, pero aun no puedo volver…por favor, sean pacientes.."-poco a poco aquella visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, lo que desesperó a la joven rápidamente

-_Alucard! Alucard espera! Espera no te vayas, dime…dime donde estas, que debo hacer para verte, Alucard!_

-"El sello…utiliza el sello…Integra…no lo olvides..te sigo amando cada día mas..y a nuestra hija también…se paciente..el sello…" 

-_ALUCARD!_ –la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose de nuevo en su tina, que ahora derramaba el agua y los pétalos a los costados por su brusco despertar, pero rápidamente trató de calmarse- _sello…hija…ohh..eres niña?_-sentía los labios temblar y el corazón latir acelerado, mientras se tocaba el vientre bajo el agua con mucho cariño- _una damita…oh que hermosa bendición…__mi__ niña…__mi__ pequeña…pero..cual sello? __de__ que hablabas Alucard…no entiendo nada, pero ahora se un poco mas __de__ ti..se que estas aquí, pero por que demoras tanto..Alucard…Alucard…ya vuelve_…

Nuevamente la pelinegra comenzaba a derramar abundantes lagrimas ,pero decidió no decir nada y esperar que Walter no la viera, su corazón se oprimía al imaginarse a su madre, cerca de ahí una mujer rubia de ojos azul intenso discutía con los caballeros de la mesa redonda


	9. diaro de una vampiresa enamorada

Diarios de una vampiresa enamorada 

-_Y __de__ que sello hablaba Walter? Como sabia __mi__ padre todo eso?_ –preguntó aun mas ansiosa la heredera de Hellsing, que en aquella parte de la historia ya había cambiado por completo cualquier idea que tuviera de su madre. Aquellas palabras sobre la mujer dura y fría que era en vida, habían dado una vuelta de 360° en su mente, disponiéndose a saber a mas fondo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…

-_Creo que la charla se a extendido demasiado, tortolitos mjjj…._-la platica se interrumpió justo cuando los mil ojos del nosferatu se abrieron alrededor de ellos, asustando a los cisnes del riachuelo y materializándose poco a poco detrás del mayordomo- _desde cuando se mandan solos y no llegan a casa a altas horas __de__ la noche? tendre que "castigarlos"_ –susurró tomando de los hombros al menor mientras sonreía burlonamente mirando a su hija-

-_Oh vamos, padre! _–chilló la joven irritada ante su descortés aparición- _no es que seamos cualquier cría humana para que vigiles nuestros pasos…además Walter me contaba que…_

-_Walter _–cortando las palabras de la joven- _irá conmigo a una misión especial mientras usted, damita Hellsing, volverá a su cama ahora mismo_

-_Pero…pero…_

-_No hay objeción, andando Walter_ –dijo el nosferatu y sin mas se encaminó rumbo a la salida del bosque, mientras la joven se desvanecía con los ojos brillando de enfado [Actitud común en ella que, por su inexperiencia, era alimentada por el enojo para después derrumbarla de cansancio] hasta desaparecer de la vista-

-Amo…una misión a las 3am?...-preguntó dudoso el mayordomo siguiendo el paso lento del vampiro que caminaba sonriente-

-_Mjjj…por supuesto pequeño _–dijo deteniéndose en seco, para volverse hacia la contraparte y mirarle fijo riendo para si mismo- _iremos a contar chicharos al supermecado…mjj_

-Perdón?

-_No te adelantes a los hechos, pequeña sabandija_ –dijo el nosferatu, dejando ver sus mil ojos de nuevo y llenando aquel espacio chamuscado del bosque con su espesa energía oscura, provocando que los pocos brotes de pasto y maleza se marchitaran al contacto, cosa que hizo estremecer al joven- _joooh…acaso me temes, pequeño Walter? Mjjj…._

-Cada…día de mi vida…señor..-respondió el menor tragando saliva con una pequeña gota de sudor surcándole el entrecejo- por que…se que usted lee…en lo mas profundo de mi mente…y eso me aterra…  
_Te aterra que termines emparedado en alguna prisión __de__ Hellsing, o que te meta una estaca por el trasero para después sacarla por tu garganta? Mjj….jajajajajjaja….ahhh…..-_el nosferatu se relajó volviendo a su estado pasivo, mostrándose mas amable y continuando el paseo- _se muy bien que amas a __mi__ hija desde el primer momento que respiró el oxigeno __de__ este mundo ,muchacho.._

-Gh….

-_Tranquilo.._-la mirada brillante del príncipe valaco se concentró en el contrario, observándole sobre el hombro sin dejar de andar- _la siguiente parte __de__ la historia que contabas, me corresponde relatarla a __mi__…además, los latidos __de__ tu corazón por la cercanía con ella eran tan fuertes que ni el campanario __de__ la Iglesia mas cercana me habrían ensordecido tanto…_

El joven mayordomo no respondió. Se sentía avergonzado y sentía que traicionaba aquella confianza con el vampiro, que había sido su padre y tutor durante 18 años, su respeto era aun mas grande que al de un simple maestro, pues le quería, poco menos que a su amor platónico, pero aun así el nosferatu tenia un lugar especial en su vida.

Por la mañana, un miércoles especialmente cálido para aquella época de heladas, la joven Hellsing esperaba a su padre, pues le había prometido un día especial para ir de compras. Sin embargo, por la escalera principal solo bajó Seras Victoria, que extrañamente no venía acompañada de Bernadotte, la cual vestía ropa casual y lentes oscuros, - sonriendo animosamente al toparse con la joven nosferatu.

-Buenos días mi ama! Lista para ir de compras?  
-_Buenos días Victoria…pero..y __mi__ padre?_  
-Oh, ya sabe…entre la luz del sol y el terciopelo antiguo de su féretro  
-_Y su hija… _  
-Eh…si,y su hija jeje…-risa nerviosa- creo que optó por la comodidad jeh…  
-_Ya me escuchará ese nosferatu desobligado, que rayos puede hacerle el sol, rostizarlo como pollo? Ahh siempre me hace lo mismo_ –dijo con desencanto la pequeña vampireza, pero aceptó gustosa la compañía de a chica policía, ya que sabia que seguro viajarían en su coche deportivo que tanto le gustaba, uno de los pocos autos de lujo [y gasolina] que quedaban en el mundo.

Los cabellos azabaches de la nosferatu centelleaban con el viento que arremetía contra ellos, mientras las puntas doradas de la chica policía apenas si se movían bajo su boina, solía conducir a altas velocidades –petición especial de la menor- mientras conversaban, pero en esta ocasión habían decidido viajar a un pueblo a 4 horas de New London, un rincón del mundo donde confeccionaban abrigos de lana exquisitos que ambas deseaban desde hace tiempo. Y como otras tantas veces, conversaban sobre soldados y nuevo armamento, pero de pronto la menor guardó silencio quedándose meditabunda.

-Ama? Pasa algo? –preguntó la rubia, desviando solo unos segundos su mirada de la carretera, notando a su compañera muy pensativa, la cual giró el rostro de pronto observándola  
-_Victoria, podrías hablarme __de__ cómo era tu relación con __mi__madre__?_  
La chica policía se puso pálida de golpe y por un momento se le desvío el volante, provocando un violento siseo del coche sobre el pavimento, prefiriendo pisar el freno y detenerse en una cuneta, justo bajo un roble que extendía su amplio follaje sobre parte de la carretera.

-_Pero que demonios! Victoria, te encuentras bien?_  
-E..eh…si claro…ama, se a lastimado, m..mis disculpas yo…bueno, que preguntas son esas yo…

La menor le miró extrañada, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del coche, para observar de pie a la chica policía, que mantenía las manos al volante, con la mirada oculta tras las gafas negra, algo temerosa de ver a su ama, cosa que impresionó a la joven Hellsing, sintiéndose impaciente.

-_Bueno,no me has __de__ responder que pasa?_  
-No…pensé que vendría tan pronto a hablar sobre eso y pues…me causa un gran sopor el solo recordar aquellos días cuando llegué a Hellsing…  
-_De__ que hablas Victoria? Tengo entendido que __mi__ padre te rescató __de__ una misión donde perdiste a toda tu unidad y fue necesario transformarte o habrias muerto, y que tu misma elegiste ese destino. ¿Por qué entonces te pones así? Si he preguntado algo impropio lo dejo ahora mis…_  
-Estaba enamorada… -interrumpió la rubia, quitándose con suavidad los lentes y doblándolos para guardarlos en la guantera, la llave se deslizó apagando el motor del coche y la joven se recargó con pesadez en el respaldo, suspirando para elevar la mirada al cielo, irritándose con la claridad de aquel día- me enamoré de mi amo…desde que lo vi aparecer en la entrada de aquella catedral donde había sido apresada cuando aun era humana…

Los ojos de la hija del nosferatu parecían enormes platos rojizos, metiéndose de un salto al coche de nuevo y sonriendo felinamente, cual pequeña que recién hubiese descubierto un bicho extraño, observaba a la rubia llena de curiosidad. De haber tenido cola, seguramente la estuviera moviendo.

-_Cuentamelo ,cuéntamelo todo Seras Victoria! Oh por todos los cielos, esto si no me lo esperaba!_  
-Pe…pero… pero ama! –respondió la chica policía, con un creciente tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas- eso no debería hablarse nunca, ahora estoy con Pip y eso es tema olvidado y… -notando que la joven ni respiraba de la emoción, volvió a suspirar relajándose- ahh…no lo va a dejar, cierto?  
-_Nop_

-Podríamos dejarlo para después de las compras?

_-Nop_

-Pero..

_-Nop_

- Ama!

_-Nop…jijiji_

-Oh..esta bien…pero jamás le diga nada de esto a su padre, o seré la primera empalada en 500 años…como le dije hace un momento…-de pronto, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en el rostro de la vampiresa, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca y mirando hacia la carretera- la primera vez que lo vi, iba huyendo de los ghoulds y para ser sincera…jajaj…me pareció uno. La segunda vez, estaba atrapada y a punto de ser mordida y ultrajada…nunca había sentido tanto miedo como aquella noche, pero cuando vi a mi maestro Alucard …simplemente me quedé pasmada, mi corazón se detuvo, y cuando vi esos ojos rojos a través de sus gafas y escuché su voz en mi mente, el me explicaba lo que pasaría si dejaba que disparara pero…jeje…yo no escuchaba nada, estaba embelesada con aquellos ojos rojos…

-_Tranquila Victoria, no sea que te enamores __de__mi__ padre __de__ nuevo_ –dijo con un dejo de diversión la menor azabache, que sentía su emoción crecer ante las palabras tan claras de Seras, robándole una carcajada que la hizo ruborizar mas-

-Jjajajaja…no no, por favor, no me malinterprete ama –se giró sobre el asiento tomando las manos de la joven apretándolas un poco- no me…

Seras ya no pudo terminar la frase detrás de Amelia estaba parada en la otra calle una mujer a la que creía muerta desde hacia 18, casi 19 años

¿Sir Integra?.penso para sus adentros-no no puede ser es posible?

La joven se volteo a ver lo que su amiga veía, pero solo vio a

¿Profesora Nailini?-pregunto con desconcierto

Seras miro a la chica un tanto sorprendida abrió la boca pero algo le impidió pronunciar algún sonido, asi que su ama se hacia llamar Nailini pero si todos creían que Integra había muerto en el parto ¿eso significaba que…

Su maestro les había mentido..

Pero porque?

Y porque Integra los había abandonado si ella amaba a Alucard y a su bebe mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo?

Amelia seguía desconcertada porque su amiga se había quedado con la mirada en el infinito

Seras?

A si bueno vámonos ame-dijo arrancando su auto

Ya en el centro comercial, después de las compras-las cuales eran caras y pesadas ambas vampiresas se sentaron en una banca para comerse un mc flurry

Estas bien master?, te noto muy callada

No es nada Ame

A mi no me mientes Serás Victoria

Ok me quede desconcertada al ver a tu maestra

Por que?

Porque…

A chica policía que bueno que las encuentro les parece si vamos a la mansión?

Papa siempre tan inoportuno ¬¬

Surgió un problemita y tenemos que ir a la mansión-dijo alucard cortante

Ok vamos-respondieron ambas vampiresas

Llegando a la mansión alucard encerró a su hija en la oficina que antes perteneciera a su madre con trabajo por hacer, llevándose a Seras consigo

A la habitación mas cercan, Amelia no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber de que hablaban:

Como pudieron mentirnos por tanto tiempo?, como pudieron mentirle a su propia hija?

Chica policía debes entender que todo fue para protegerla

Protegerla de que?, de la sección XVIII especial del Vaticano?

No lo entiendes…

Explíquemelo

Por ordenes de la reina integra y yo tuvimos que separarnos pero Amelia ya había nacido asi que durante este tiempo se ha hecho pasar por su maestra

Perdón por ser tan realista maestro pero se da cuenta de todo el mal ue le hiso a su hija, la chica creció sin una madre que la apoyara, y que estuviera ahí para protegerla ahora usted le va a explicar como paso todo

Amelia cerró su mente y muy dolida volteo a ver la foto de su madre que se encontraba en la pared detrás del escritorio en ella Itegra tenia su acostumbrada gallardía, en una mano tenia un sale y en la otra su cigarrillo, por primera vez a Ame le dio asco saber que esa mujer le había dado la vida

INFELIZ-grito con todo el dolor de su joven corazón y salió de la ofician con esperanza de ir a su cuarto pero saliendo tropezó con Walter

Señorita, esta bien?-pregunto el chico ayudándola a levantarse

No es justo-sollozo la joven quien por primera vez se sentía herida

Pero de que hablas ame?-pregunto el chico

Dejame sola y si tanto te interesa ve a habla con ese nosferatu que tiene la culpa de mi existencia

Y la puerta se cerro en las narices del pobre Walter, mientras que en otro lado de Inglaterra una mujer de ojos azules se deshacía en llanto

Ame mi amor mi pequeña niña ojala algún día puedas perdonarme…..


	10. sentimientos encontrados

Sentimientos encontrados

Amelia despertó agitada nuevamente esa antigua pesadilla la volvía acosar ¿Por qué maldita sea volvía a desear ver a su madre cuando ya estaba mas que claro que jamás le había importado?, porque su joven corazón deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que Integra Hellsing fuera de nuevo la jefa de la familia y sobre todo su madre.

Vueltas y mas vueltas, dos lagrimas consiguieron deslizarse por su mejilla, entonces abrió su ataud y saco un cuaderno de su mochila, el cuaderno de la materia que daba su propia madre decidió hacer la tarea a modo de venganza, sonrió ante la perspectiva de que su madre entendiera que quisiera o no ella Amelia Fairbrook Dracul Hellsing era sangre de su sangre agarro la pluma y empezó a escribir

_Si mi madre supiera_

_Soy la pregunta del millón  
siempre la interrogación  
no respondas que sí porque sí  
Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
si yo no te voy a oir  
no me entiendes  
y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí  
Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
niña y mujer puedo ser  
no me uses y apartes de tí  
y vi como alguien aprendió  
lo que nadie le enseñó  
no me entienden  
no estoy aquí  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí  
Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
te daría el cien por cien  
me conoces y ya no hay temor  
Yo mostraría lo que soy  
si tú vienes donde voy  
no me alcanzan  
si eres mi amiga mejor  
Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
yo no soy lo que ven  
todo un mundo durmiendo  
y yo sigo soñando por qué  
sus palabras susurran mentiras  
que nunca creeré  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí  
sigo aquí_

Unos leves golpes se escucharon en su puerta

Ame estas despierta-susurro el pequeño Walter

Que ocurre Walter-pregunto la joven

Pip y Seras estas preocupado por ti

Y a que se debe eso-pregunto la chica abriendo la puerta

Seras te vio leyendo su mente y la de tu padre

Seras, Pip….

Los dos vampiros aparecieron apenas la chica abio la boca

Llamaba fraulien

Si chicos quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer es que yo bueno sigo sin creerme que mi propia madre me odia

Seras se acerco a la chica con una mirada furibunda a los dos hombres por su falta de tacto

Nos dan un poco de privacidad?

Ambos se retiraron dejando a la discípula con su maestra

Amelia bajo la cabeza para que no se notra que volvia a llorar

Quizá sea tiempo de que te diga la verdad

Amelia solo soltó un leve gemido de angustia

Seras levanto la cara de la joven hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, Amelia vio en los ojos de su maestra un profundo arrepentimiento, entonces la rubia empezó a hablar con un dejo de culpabilidad.

Si tu padre no lo hace yo lo hare, mis recuerdos se volverán tuyos ahora que veo que tu padre nos mintió a ambas creo que tu y yo debemos solucionar las cosas.

La pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado indicando a Seras que estaba lista para saber con detalle la platica de su padre y su maestra, Seras puso sus manos en las sienes de su aprendiza y se concentro

**Flash back**

Toma asiento y relájate chica policiano me gustaría saber que una fuerte impresión le hizo daño a mi sobrino-dijo el vampiro mirando el vientre de Seras

En todo caso sería culpa de Integra y suya máster-murmuro la rubia

A que te refieres

La rubia rio amargamente

Me refiero a que por 18 años usted e Integra se las ingeniaron para que todos creyéramos que estaba muerta y que usted intento salvarla pero fallo

Olvidaba que Integra apareció en el momento menos indicado…

Por que lo dice máster, por que su hija ya es casi una mujer y toda su vida a crecido sin una madre?, porque usted perdió a su flor silvestre, porque usted y la mesa redonda son los únicos culpables de que Integra abandonara Hellsing?

El vampiro recibió las palabras de su aprendiz como una puñalada

Recuerdas que cuando nació Amelia les dije que Integra y ella debían pasar dos semanas en el hospital?

Si como olvidarlo, temíamos por la vida de ambas

Les mentí

Dígame algo que no sepa

Escúchame Seras lo que pasa es que dos días antes de que mi princesa naciera la reina convoco a la asamblea de la mesa redonda, y fue ahí que la vida de tu aprendiza quedo decidida…

Seras abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró inmediatamente

Cuando la mesa redonda supo que el heredero de Hellsing seria una niña solo hubo tres personas que aprobaron que Integra la tuviera, sir Pinewood, la reina y lord Devero los demás decían que había que matarla pues era fruto de la unión de la familia mas honorable de Inglaterra y el nosferatu mas terrible de la historia..

Sin embargo no sabían que Integra ya no era humana, no lo era desde antes de que tu sobrina fuera concebida, en fin esa noche ambos nos sentamos en la oficina de la reina discutimos un largo rato y al final nuestro amor retorcido cambio de dirección, ambos decidimos separarnos ella se negaba a separarse de su bebe de nuestro bebe, así que a la reina se le ocurrió presentar a la academia Wesley a la profesora Nailini Agneu su sobrina y el resto es historia…

La rubia quedo con la boca abierta y con ganas enormes de llorar

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el pequeño Walter entro y pregunto

Porque nos mentiste, papa?

E inmediatamente salió

Alucard miro a Seras:

Chica policía necesito tu ayuda….

**Fin de flash back**

Seras se aparto de su aprendiz, la chica estaba impresionada, y se quedo sin habla, agacho la cabeza nuevamente y murmuro .

No es justo


	11. eso no es de familia

**Eso no es de familia**

A la mañana siguiente la ex líder de Hellsing se levanto aturdida ese día tenia que ver a su hija durante 2 horas mas puesto que como profesora también dirigía el equipo de esgrima resignada se preparo y solo bebió una copa de sangre.

Por otra parte Seras estaba lidiando con una Amelia al borde de la ansiedad

No, no y no no hay forma de que me obligues a ir sabiendo que me tocan horas extra con esa mujer que se hace llamar mi madre-grito la ojiazul molesta

Oh claro que lo harás jovencita -dijo la rubia haciéndole una señal a Walter y a Pip, para que la sujetaran

Entre los tres atravesaron la mansión sujetando a Amelia llegaron al patio donde los esperaba una limosina negra Pip subió del lado del chofer y Seras y Walter en la parte de atrás con Amelia

Maldito Bernadotte –susurro la vampiresa adolescente

Maldito TIO Bernadotte aunque te tardes más –dijo el francés haciendo énfasis en la palabra tío

Apenas se diviso la escuela Walter tomo la mochila de su hermana y la suya

Seras se despidió de ambos chicos para posteriormente lanzar a Ame a patadas de la limosina

Bueno Ame yo me despido aquí-dijo el chico dirigiéndose al salón de la izquierda

Amelia suspiro resignada y abrió la puerta del aula

Buenos días srita Hellsing

Buen día srita Agneu-saludo la pelinegra sentándose al fondo del salón

Bien jóvenes antes de empezar la lección me gustaría ver sus trabajos, porque no empiezas tu Amelia?-pregunto Integra sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Amelia sonrió se puso de pie y dijo –bueno esta es una canción que escribí se llama **no basta**

…..y empezó a cantar

No Basta  
traerlos al mundo porque es obligatorio  
porque son la base del matrimonio  
o porque te equivocaste en la cuenta  
no basta con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan  
porque la vida cada vez es mas dura  
ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser  
no basta que de afecto tu le has dado bien poco  
todo por culpa del maldito trabajo y del tiempo  
no basta  
porque cuando quiso hablar de un problema  
tu le dijiste niño será mañana es muy tarde, estoy cansado

No basta  
comprarle todo lo que quiso comprarse  
el auto nuevo antes de graduarse  
que viviera lo que tu no has vivido  
no basta con creerse un padre excelente  
porque eso te dice la gente  
a tus hijos nunca les falta nada  
no basta  
porque cuando quiso hablarte de sexo  
se te subieron los colores al rostro y te fuiste  
no basta porque de haber tenido un problema  
lo habría resuelto comprando en la esquina  
lo que había, ciertamente porquería  
no basta con comprarle curiosos objetos  
no basta cuando lo que necesita es afecto  
aprender a dar valor a las cosas  
porque tu no le serás eterno  
no basta castigarlo por haber llegado tarde  
si no has caído ya tu chico es un hombre  
ahora mas alto y mas fuerte que tu que tu

El salón prorrumpió en aplausos para la joven nosferatu Integra en cambio palideció

Ella ya sabe que soy su madre-pensó la rubia al notar que la nosferatu la miraba de una manera cínica que le hizo recordar a Alucard

Ambas vampiresas estaban ajenas a lo que Pip y Alucard planeaban en la mansión Hellsing.

Vamos Pip es algo muy sencillo solo tienes que entrar a la escuela y ahí es cuando invitas a Integra a pasar una velada con nosotros de preferencia esta noche

De acuerdo Alucard pero espero que funcione ya sabes como se puede poner Amelia si se entera antes de tiempo….

Seras interrumpió a los dos hombres –si vas a traer a Integra será mejor que te des prisa Amelia no tardara en salir

Al finalizar las clases Amelia salió disparada hacia la limosina en donde la esperaban Seras y Walter

Y Pip?

Salió de misión esta mañana, pero regresara en la noche-explico la rubia

La ojiazul no dijo nada, pero algo le parecía sospechoso.

Apenas vio que la limosina negra salía, el francés que aun parecía tener sus 20 años se metió a la escuela dirigiéndose a una oficina que decía: Profa Nailini Agneu Lic. En psicología

Buenas tardes profesora puedo hablar con usted un momento?-saldo el capitán de los gansos salvajes

Adelante, en que puedo servirle? pregunto la rubia

Solo vengo a invitarla a una cena que se celebrara hoy en la noche en la mansión Hellsing, no es formal, esperamos contar con su agradable visita esta noche-dijo el francés antes de besar su mano y retirarse.

Mientras tanto Alucard recibía a los tres chicos en la mansión

Esta noche vendrán la reina y los caballeros de la mesa redonda a cenar, y quiero que Walter y tu están presentables tienen 3 horas para alistarse, no quiero ninguna escenita ni nada parecido ok?-dijo Alucard dirigiéndose a su hija

Ok-dijo la pelinegra para después encerrarse en su cuarto

Pip se paso las tres horas siguientes reuniéndose con los caballeros de la mesa redonda y con su majestad para invitarlos a la cena, tardo tanto tiempo que apenas regreso a la mansión Hellsing se preparo lo más rápido posible para la cena.

Cuando el timbre empezó a sonar Walter recibió a los invitados como si fuera el Walter original la primera en llegar fue la reina ,después sir Pinewood, sir Islands, y así uno a uno fueron llegando ,la idea era disfrazar la reunión madre-hija, como una cena formal en honor a la joven líder de Hellsing

En el momento que Integra entro Amelia se asomo a ver a los invitados, pero el ver a su madre vestida como la había visto en las fotos (traje verde, corbata azul y una cruz de plata) hizo que volviera a encerrarse en su cuarto Alucard Pip Seras y Walter no pasaron por alto ese hecho todos iban vestidos como cuando Integra era líder de Hellsing,.

Fueron hasta la habitación de la joven la cual se negaba a abrir la puerta

Laura Amelia Integra Dracul Hellsing señorita abre la puerta o yo mismo te saco de ahí-susurro Alucard

Oblígame-soltó con insolencia la ojiazul

Como gustes-el vampiro ya había perdido los estribos

Cinco minutos después Amelia vestida al mas puro estilo Hellsing entraba al comedor acompañada de los otros

Buenas noches Su alteza, es un honor tenerla aquí esta noche-saludo haciendo una reverencia-caballeros me alegra verlos a todos.

Hizo una pausa para lograr el efecto que quería

Buenas noches mi apreciada profesora Agneu

La reina le hizo una señal a los de la mesa redonda y a Integra

Joven Hellsing siéntate hay algo que debes saber-dijo la reina con un suspiro

Cualquier cosa que su majestad me diga es de mi interés-respondió la vampiresa

Disculparas el que te hallamos mentido todos estos años, digo estas por hacerte mujer y a pesar de tenerlo todo, hizo falta algo no es así?-dijo la reina con un tono de culpa en su voz

No se a que se refiere, tengo todo lo que necesito, una familia ,unos amigos excelentes, al mejor padre del mudo y a una profesora ejemplar…-la nosferatu no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles a nadie quería respuestas y las quería ya

Amelia alguna vez te has preguntado que fue de tu madre?-pregunto sir Islands

Muchas veces señor, desde que tengo memoria me pregunto porque se fue antes de tiempo-respondió la joven

Nailini Agneu es tu maestra desde que entraste a la escuela, que representa ella para ti?-pregunto sir Pinewood

Es la madre que nunca tuve-respondió Amelia intentando calmarse

Mi queridísima sir Amelia, que diría si le dijera que su madre esta viva?-pregunto la reina

Diría que eso ya lo escuche cuando niña, ustedes afirmaban que mi madre vivía en mi

No Amelia, su alteza no se refiere a eso se refiere a que esta viva en persona-dijo Pip

Entonces diría que no es justo que la mujer que me dio la vida me haya abandonado cuando mas la necesitaba.-Amelia estaba a punto de llorar pero debía de mantener la compostura

Pero si estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, te enseño todo lo que sabes –dijo Seras sonriéndole con dulzura

Donde? Lo único que tengo de ella es esta cruz y las fotos, jamás la he visto-dos lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, aunque por dentro las ganas de cantarles sus verdades a los ahí presentes no le faltaban

Nailini Agneu es solo un sobre nombre, su verdadero nombre es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tu madre-dijo Alucard apareciendo atrás de Integra

Amelia no pudo reprimir más sus emociones

Mi madre ¿en serio esta mujer es mi madre?-pregunto con cinismo

Así es Ame lo soy

Ya revelado el secreto que trunco tu niñez, que te convirtió en el iceberg que eres actualmente en el colegio, espero que vuelvan a ser una familia-dijo sir Islands

Alto ahí quien dijo que somos familia?-dijo Ame muy molesta

A que te refieres?-pregunto Alucard

Fui ignorada por ti por 18-dijo señalando acusadoramente a Integra-y tu me mentiste, las familias no se hacen eso.-dijo la nosferatu desapareciendo

Walter se levanto junto con Pip y Seras y fueron a buscar a la damita Hellsing, al fin la encontraron en la sala de tiro, descargando su casull en un tiro al blanco

Ame, que ocurrió allá arriba?-pregunto Seras acariciando la mejilla de su aprendiza

Si mon ami crei que ver a tu madre era lo que mas deseabas en el mundo-dijo Pip

Walter se acerco a la chica, la cual se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo, el chico paso sus manos por el pelo negro de Amelia

Integra y Alucard aparecieron en la sala para leer en los ojos de su hija que la habían herido…


	12. Réquiem

Réquiem

La lluvia sigue cayendo y no puedo concentrarme, mi cabeza es un verdadero lio, ni siquiera el cigarrillo que estoy fumando me ayuda a calmarme nada lo hará, en la mañana pase firmando documentos, recibiendo llamadas de la mesa redonda haciendo mi tarea y en la sala de tiro.

Mi corazón esta destrozado, porque si aunque lo dudes tengo uno, no puedo creer que tu y mi padre tuvieron el valor suficiente para mentirme a mí SU ÚNICA HIJA, dime ¿Cómo maldita sea pudieron hacerme esto?, Cómo me pudiste hacer esto a mi?, por 18 años te crei mas muerta que Hades, creí qu en mi maestra encontraría lo que siempre me falto, creí que podía confiar en ella ,en vano busque una solución para acabar mi dolor, creí que eso acabaría cuando le pregunte a mi padre sobre ti.

Papa me decía que eras la mejor mujer en la faz de la tierra valiente, justa recta, una heroína.

Pip dijo que ante ti mas de una entrepierna se hacia chiquita /demasiada información para mi ¬¬

Serás decía que nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente como tu, incluso se atrevió a decir que soy digna hija de mi madre

Walter mi adorado Walter el como yo necesitaba respuestas y ambos añorábamos poder conocerte.

También recibí las hipocresías de los de la mesa redonda "tu madre vive en ti", por favor en serio me creían tan idiota?

La reina fue mas educada, cuando hablaba de ti con ella siempre decía que no debía llorar por que no estuvieras, en cambio me debía sentir orgullosa de ser tu hija.

No culpo a ninguno de ellos excepto a ti y a mi padre, soy parte de ambos y siempre que alguien me decía que soy idéntica a ti lo tomaba como el mejor halago, pero ahora mi mente esta confundida, por que me abandonaste si sabias que te necesitaba tanto?, porque te importo mas tu orgullo que yo?, para mi siempre fuiste mi heroína ,pero el dia que me entere que seguías viva me sentí muy mal, jamás me sentí tan herida ,quise morirme ,sin embargo decidí darte una oportunidad para que me dieras tus razones.

Hacer pasar gato por liebre es agraviante, pero hacer pasar madre por maestra..Es degradante

Dime como fue que te atreviste a decirle a todo mundo que me amabas mas que a nada si cundo naci me abandonaste?

Siempre te tuve a mi lado y no me entere, necesitaba a mi madre, no a una psicóloga, y menos a una maestra, como me explicas que sepa hacer cosas que no quisiste enseñarme, ¿sabes? Hubiera sido genial que de vez en cuando me hubieras dado un consejo materno, o simplemente saber que podía contar contigo no recuerdo que te importara que pasara mi cumpleaños número 13 en el hospital.

Siempre le reclame al Dios, al destino, a la Fuerza, al Karma el que no estuvieras aquí, saber que tu estabas muerta me hacia sentir miserable, ayer intente hacerte confesar de mil maneras tus motivos y no lo logre, me frustre de sobre manera, hasta ayer en la noche crei que todos me habían mentido, pero confirme que Seras Pip y Walter también habían sido engañados

Y luego escuchar a sir Islands me sonó a una reverenda estupidez "ahora quizá vuelvan a ser una familia", mama siento decirte que no tengo familia contigo ni con mi padre, anoche lo dije fu ignorada por ti 18 años y el me mintió, ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes?

Ojala supieras que por un dia hubiera dado todo por poder haberte escuchado decir mi nombre oírte decirme hija hubiera sido todo para mi, no se ni porque estoy escribiendo esto si ya comprobé que a ti no te intereso en lo mas mínimo.

Aunque bueno en tu papel de maestra me enseñaste que…NO BASTA CON NACER PARA SER HIJA, solo compartimos apellido cierto?

Me hubiera gustado, en serio me hubiera encantado poder llamarte mama, poder haber sido tu hija, si tanto me amas porque jamás me dijiste quien eras realmente, te hubiera entendido y no te hubiera guardado rencor.

Si no me querías por que no me entregaste a la sección 13 especial del vaticano, o porque no me mataste mientras crecía en tu vientre?, me hubieras evitado este sufrimiento, mama te perdiste mi infancia y mi adolescencia, se que dirás que siempre has estado junto a mi pero adivina que? Te veía como mi maestra no como mi madre jamás te importe ni a ti ni a mi padre

Pase tantos años esperando que me dijeran que estabas viva que estarías a mi lado, pero ahora nada mas por saber tus razones desearía no haberte conocido.

Ahora hazme y hazte un favor, se fuerte y muestra la misma determinación con la que me abandonaste y no te preocupes por mi ,los demás te necesitan mucho mas de lo que te necesite.

Atte.: Sir Laura Amelia Integra Dracula Hellsing

Heredera de las familias Hellsing y Dracula

Amelia seco sus ojos pues las lágrimas se había apoderado de ella, luego llevo la carta al despacho de su madre, y se fue a cambiar .

Salió vestida con un traje verde, una blusa blanca manga larga, saco verde, sombrero y corbata rojos, su cruz de plata al cuello, se desmaterializo pues no quería despedirse de Walter ni de Pip y Seras.

Llego a su oficina y saco el abre cartas de su cajón acerco el objeto a su cuello y lo hundió su ultimo pensamiento seria para SU Walter.

Te odio madre-susurro la chica

Integra entro a su oficina esperando tener algo de paz sin embargo un papel sobre su escritorio llamo su atención, Alucard caminaba hacia su habitación pero de repente un grito lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

Integra que ocurre?

A la oficina de Amelia ya¡-ambos salieron corriendo hasta la oficina llamando a gritos a los demás ,al no recibir respuestas entraron derribando la puerta, y encontraron una escena que los dejo paralizados.

Walter con Amelia en brazos, Seras llamando al doctor Rickerstan , Pip estaba llegando con una camilla, Integra ahogo un grito al ver que su amada hija escurría sangre y en sus manos estaba el abrecartas que ella misma usara años atrás….

Aquí la joven Hellsing presa del dolor que le causado que sus padre le mientan a tomado una decisión fuerte, que le espera a Integra y a los demás?.

Ame se salvara o morirá en un desesperado intento por escapar de su dolor?

Y por que Walter y no Pip o Seras tenia en brazos a la damita Hellsing?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de

CUENTAME DE MI MADRE


	13. desiciones del corazon

Decisiones del corazón

Walter estaba que no se lo creía, desde afuera de esa ligera carpa donde se llevaba a cabo la operación para salvar a la dueña de su corazón, sus pensamientos se hacían mórbidos a cada segundo.

Presión arterial-pregunto el medico

Estable al cien-respondió una de las enfermeras

Bien empecemos con la operación, escarpelo-el doctor extendió su mano

Empezaron a retirar el torniquete que evitaba que se desangrara

Eumutasia.

Cada palabra que el doctor pronunciaba, cada segundo que pasaba hacia que el corazón de Walter se encogiera a su lado izquierdo integra con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Alucard llorando en silencio, a la derecha Seras y Pip miraban consternados a la joven .

Seras noto la tristeza del chico así que se acerco y con su mano aferro el hombro del muchacho-Walter ven conmigo esto no es algo que puedas ver sin traumarte de por vida luego.

Me quedar aquí no importa si mi cordura se pone en tela de juicio después-respondió el chico con la mirada fija en la pelinegra

Al cabo de una hora que para todos pareció ser una eternidad el médico salió junto con todo el equipo de operaciones, Integra y Seras fueron las primeras en acercarse

Como esta doctor?-pregunto la Chica policía

Va a estar bien se lo prometo-dijo el doctor con voz pausada para luego dirigirse a la líder Hellsing

Señora Integra necesito hablar con ustedes este es un asunto delicado

Entonces pasemos a mi despacho-dijo la rubia antes de encender un cigarrillo

Walter ven acá-dijo Pip haciéndole señas al chico

Enseguida voy Pip-dijo el chico antes de desmaterializarse para luego aparecer junto a la pelinegra

Si tan solo tuviera el valor Amelia.". "Si tan solo tuviera el valor."-beso la frente de la chica y se fue a reunir con los otros

Entraron a la oficina de la líder Hellsing y el doctor empezó a hablar

Señora Integra, como usted pudo observar su hija se encuentra al borde de la muerte se abrió el cuello con un abrecartas pero debemos preguntarnos, ¿Por qué intento matarse si es una adolescente que prácticamente lo tiene todo y aun así no es materialista ni superficial?, sean honestos le han dado a la chica alguna razón para sentirse menospreciada

El haber hecho pasar a su madre por su maestra mas querida es algo malo?-pregunto Walter

Señora Integra?-pregunto el doctor con mirada inquisitiva

Por ahora no quiero dar las razones, necesito ver a mi hija-dijo Integra cortante

Integra siéntate y dejemos a Ame descansar-dijo Alucard tomando a su esposa por la cintura…

La noche había caído ya sobre Londres, la joven ojiazul abrió los ojos, se sentía humillada hasta el tuétano, había recuperado la conciencia hacia unas horas intento incorporarse

Esto es una mierda-susurro la ojiazul al tocar su cuello y ver que una gasa cubría su cuello

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, ¿Por qué se clavo el abre cartas?, está bien quizá había exagerado un poquito, pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban con cierto chico pálido de ojos negros …

Walter-susurro la chica

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al escuchar pasos que se acercaban.

Una figura esbelta y de pelo rubio se acerco a ella

Ame. mi ame, cariño ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, cielo siento mucho el haberte dejado, lo eres todo para mi ,tú y tu padre son mi mundo entero mi bebe-la rubia dejaba caer unas lagrimas sobre su hija, cuando apareció Alucard junto a ella-no digas nada voy en seguida-dijo la líder Hellsing ates de inclinarse junto a su hija para susurrarle al oído:

Antes que nacieras ya te amaba... Antes de que cumplieras una hora de vida hubiese muerto por ti... Y hoy no solo doy mi vida sino mi alma también..

Abrazo a su hija y se fue en compañía de Alucard

Soy imbécil –se confesó a si misma la pelinegra

Prohibido volverte a llamar asi-susurro una voz de mujer

Seras, Pip, que gusto verlo-tartamudeo la chica

Como te atreves a darnos un susto asi, esta bien que ya no soy humana pero perderte a ti seria horrible.

Igualita a tu madre fraulien

No vuelvas a decir eso esa mujer me va a volver loca-murmuro Amelia

Seras esbozo una sonrisa, al menos su humor estaba intacto…su cordura era otra cosa.

Y Walter? Pregunto la chica

Pip le dirigió a Seras una mirada significativa, que disimulo al tocar el vientre de Seras causando que Ame sintiera algo de celos.

Ese bebe no crecerá creyendo que su madre es una heroína y murió como tal-pensó la pelinegra

Seras noto de inmediato el malestar de Ame y con la mirada le indico a Pip que se fuera.

Me debo ir descansa fraulien-dijo el francés besando la frente de la mini-sir

Apenas salió la rubia se sentó junto a la pelinegra.

Ame, se que te sientes muy triste pero cuando vengan tus padre escucha sus razones ok?, ya que tu niñez fue truncada te entiendo, recuerda que yo soy huérfana, pero mira lo que obtuviste a cambio, quizá de no haber pasado por esto Walter y tu no sentirían lo mismo el uno por el otro…

Los vampiros podemos sentir amor?-pregunto la chica

Claro que si, como crees q yo me enamore de Pip o que tus padres se enamoraron?-la rubia esbozo una sonrisa

Como te enteraste de lo de Walter?-la pelinegra estaba desconcertada

Cariño el amor es ciego pero Pip y yo no-

Pero es malo no?, dio es como un hermano para mí y de la noche a la mañana siento algo por el…

Traqui Ame relájate ,si es el indicado, ya lo sabrás y si no, ya veremos luego-Seras sonrió y dejo a Ame dormida

En otro lado de la mansión

Mon frere, debes ir a decirle a Amelia lo que sientes por ella-dijo el francés

Olvídalo Pip, ella nunca a demostrado estar interesada en mi, es como, como..

Como Integra, aunque lo niegue porque también nuestra líder Hellsing se corto la garganta…y vivió para contarlo-Pip no estaba decidido a ver como su amigo se quedaba deprimido de por vida

Y cual es el plan?-pregunto el ojirojo

Espero que esto te quede –dijo Pip sacando un traje rojo que recordaba al de. Alucard

Llego la hora-dijo Seras entrando a la habitación.

Al poco rato cuando la mansión Hellsing estaba sumida en silencio una sombra llego donde Ame.

Hola Walter-susurro la joven

Valla creí que estabas dormida desde que Seras te dejo descansar

A que debo que estés aquí?-pregunto la pelinegra

Necesitaba hablar contigo- El pequeño Walter empezó a temblar

A si?

Si bueno seré rápido y sincero-

Hazlo

Bueno nos conocemos desde chicos somos como hermanos y la verdad espero que entiendas lo que intento decir-el pobre chico estaba temblando

Amelia, le puso un dedo en la boca

No te preocupes ya lo se

Asi?, digo a si

Un silencio inundo la habitación, haciendo que los chicos se sintieran incómodos, pero también Walter lo aprovecho para tomar ánimos de lo que planeaba hacer

Amelia?

Que ocurre Walter?

Te parecería estúpido y extraño si te beso?

La pelinegra sonrió

Pasamos 18 años juntos y solo hacia falta que me estuviera muriendo para que me lo pidiera-pensó la joven

No lo se, quizá debamos probarlo.

Walter se acerco a Amelia con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, depositando sus labios en los de la ojiazul, sin saber que un par de sombras los miraban.

Los nuevos Integra y Alucard-susurro una de las sombras

Y de hecho vestidos como tal, ojala con esto Amelia se calme un poco y las cosas con Integra se calmen.

Me debo ir seguramente creen que estoy dormido, pero regresare tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme, cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo-el chico Hellsing beso a Ame en la frente y se fue


	14. madre e hija

Era mediodía cuando la joven nosferatu se despertó, había pasado la peor noche de su vida no había conseguido dormir como se hubiera esperado, estaba inquieta porque sabía que su locura la había llevado a lo que no quería hacer…hablar con su madre.

Porque la vida no me quiere?-se pregunto la pelinegra-la idea era matarme acabar con mi sufrimiento, hacerle un favor a mis padres, no seguir viva someterme a una operación, y estar mas débil que el pobre Philip que dios tenga en su gloria

La chica interrumpió sus quejas al oír pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente se acomodo y fingió dormir.

Ni lo intentes ame ya se que estas despierta querida sobrina

Amelia sonrio, esa voz solo le podía pertenecer a alguien

Me descubriste tía Seras

Bueno ya se que no has comido así que te traje esto-dijo alcanzándole un plato con sangre

Wow, gracias-dijo la pelinegra sin poder ocultar su satisfacción

Mientras veía como desayunaba, Seras se acerco a la joven-tu sabes que para toda acción hay una reacción, tu decidiste hacer que tus padres, tu mejor amigo y tus tíos nos pusiéramos histéricos por ti ,creí que te perderíamos. No vuelvas a hacer eso ok?

Ok ya aprendí mi lección, pero enserio es necesario que mi madre y yo hablemos?-la pelinegra ya sabia la respuesta pero prefirió escucharlo de los labios de su tia

Es inevitable así que mantén a raya tus genes Hellsing o te juro que cuando termine contigo vas a desear haber muerto-la rubia sabia que con eso su joven aprendiz estaría tranquila pues todo lo que decía se cumplía.

Esta bien hablare con ella, que te parece el próximo año?-dijo la pelinegra

Seras no pudo evitar reírse efectivamente Amelia tenía sus genes a flor de piel.

Olvídelo jovencita usted y su madre hablaran en unos minutos así que contrólate escucha todo lo que tenga que decirte y tampoco tu te quedes con las ganas de decirle lo que sientes ok?

Esta bien si no hay remedio lo hare-dijo la pelinegra sin saber que afuera de la habitación se encontraban sus padres discutiendo

Alucard ni pienses que voy a hablar con ella al menos no hoy no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos siquiera, se que no me ha perdonado y bueno yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Alucard estaba deseoso de empujar a su mujer a la habitación de su hija pero decidió esperar a que la chica policía saliera.

Bueno pequeña me debo ir tengo practica de tiro y no pienso llegar tarde-dijo la chica policía desmaterializándose antes de que Amelia pudiera decir pero

Alucard tomo a Integra por la cintura y con un rápido movimiento la empujo dentro del cuarto

Buenos días **sir** Integra, su presencia me honra- Amelia hizo todo lo posible por hacer énfasis en la parte de sir

Amelia hija mia por favor déjate de tonterías y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Mira no tienes que decir nada te entiendo –dijo la pelinegra intentando incorporarse

A si?-integra no daba crédito a sus oídos

Pues claro, soy una vampiresa muy extraña, no soy como seguramente tu quisieras que fuera, soy gótica, en resumen la indigna hija de la heroína de Inglaterra la gran Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Integra sintió una puñalada al oir las palabras de su hija

Escucha Ame se que para ti saber que yo estoy viva no es fácil de aceptar pero amor entiéndeme tu eres todo para mi , sufrí lo mismo que tu si no es que mas, te juro que hubiera preferido haber muerto a tener que separarme de ti, eres el regalo mas bello de todos.

Amelia dio un bufido de incredulidad.

Por mucho tiempo le pedí a Seras, Pip, Walter e incluso a papa que me contaran de mi madre, te describían como si hubiesen visto a una diosa, hablaban de ti como lo que eras o eres una líder que dio todo por salvar a su gente la gran sir que salvo Inglaterra

Cariño por favor déjame hablar-Integra paso su mano por el pelo de su hija

Cuéntame que paso…-Amelia necesitaba saber que había pasado para que su madre la dejara

Todo empezó el día que confirme que estaba embarazada de una niña, es decir después de que tu padre se apareció en el baño del castillo…

**Flash back**

Mama estas segura de que hablaste con Alucard?-crei que no había forma de contactarlo-el pequeño Walter estaba desconcertado

Pero lo escuche y lo vi, como si fuera una visioin, quizá ya estoy delirando, pero debo de regresarlo asi se me valla la vida en ello-los ojos de Walter se humedecieron-no de esa forma cariño

También te dijo que va a ser el bebe?-pregunto Walter tratando de calmar la tensión

Integra sonrio y dijo

Será una niña-Walter alzo los puños en señal de victoria-lo sabia

Integra no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su niño tan contento: ahora ya es muy tarde ai que vallamos a dormir-integra y Walter fueron a la habitación que ocupaban, sir Hellsing quedo dormida al instante pero Walter no, podía dormir sentía una conexión especial con el bebe que se formaba dentro de su madre-prometo que te cuidare todos los días de tu vida, solo espero que me ames tanto como yo a ti-susurro el chico hacia el vientre de integra

Vueltas y mas vueltas Walter no conseguía dormir de pronto escucho una voz que le resulto conocida

Walter, soy Alucard ayuda a Integra a abrir el sello tu sabes como hacerlo-Walter quedo pasmado-la verdad no tengo idea solo tengo 4 semanas de vida y….

Pero eres parte mía, parte del antiguo Walter sabrás a que me refiero llegado el momento.

Walter quedo dormido pero a la mañana siguiente antes de que integra despertara el pequeño Hellsing se las ingenio para trazar el escudo de Alucard la clave estaba dada el sello lo devolvería pero como?-antes de que hiciera algo mas sintió una presencia detrás de el

Hola mama, estoy intentando traer a Alucard de vuelta.

Quizá yo pueda hacer algo ,-dijo Integra-Alucard soy tu ama y te ordeno que regreses no te di ordenes de que te fueras

El sello brillo un poco –Walter viste eso?

Si lo vi

Alucard yo sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tu esposa te ordeno que regreses me haces mucha falta-el sello volvió a brillar

Mama di lo que esta escrito alrededor del sello

HELLSING ha cerrado las puertas del infierno, con la luz que siempre brillara sometiendo por siempre al nosferatu

El sello brillo nuevamente, pero ahora una voz hablo:

Integra ordéname cualquier cosa la que sea solo dame una orden…mi máster.

Alucard regresa es una orden

Completa el sello solo hay algo que falta hazlo y estaré a tu lado-Walter comprendió a que se refería-mama deja que yo lo haga,.

Debe regresarme mi ama gracias-dijo la cancina voz del nosferatu

Integra sonrió alcanzo un cuchillo y lo deslizo por su mano

La oscuridad inundo la habitación, pero cuando a los pocos minutos desapareció pudo ver frente a ella al vampiro

Condesa, ya era tiempo, ahora deja que te cure esa herida-dijo el vampiro pasando su mano por la de Integra

Walter quedo maravillado, después de todo el hombre que tenia enfrente era el hombre que le había dado la vida.-buen trabajo Walter, eres un digno heredero Hellsing

Gracias papa-susurro el joven

Alucard sonrió-ahora hijo mío a la cama estar despierto toda la bendita noche te debe haber dejado exhausto

Walter obedeció bostezo y se fue a dormir dejando solos a los vampiros

Has vuelto y ahora que?-pregunto Integra ensimismada

He vuelto para ser tu esposo y ser lo que mi padre nunca fue….-alucard se notaba algo triste-quiero educar a Walter como mi hijo y quiero que la niña lleve el apellido Dracul, quiero ser su padre condesa-termino el nosferatu poniendo su mano en el vientre de Integra.

La rubia quedo boquiabierta-me alegro escucharte decir eso alucard yo te eche mucho de menos, alucard me hacías mucha falta.

Ahora estoy contigo, por toda la eternidad, ahora soy tu conde y tu eres mi condesa.

**Fin del flash back**

Paso un mes y el tiempo de gestación estaba llegando a su fin, pero la verdad me sorprendió porque tu no dabas señas de vida tu padre y Walter aseguraban que nacerías como humana, es decir a los nueve meses la verdad no lo crei hasta que a medianoche del 13 de marzo, naciste, dos semanas antes de lo previsto, por suerte ya habíamos regresado a Inglaterra

**Flash back**

Alucard-integra estaba bañada en sudor-ya viene

Eh?-el vampiro todavía estaba dormido

El bebe va a nacer ya-grito integra

Walter, Seras y Alucard no necesitaron escuchar mas el grito que integra había dado fue suficiente para que todos en Hellsing despertaran. Alucard tomo a Integra y se fue al hospital

Minutos después Integra ya estaba en un cuarto tendida sobre una cama.

Gritando tan fuerte como podía-¿Qué le hice a dios para que me torture asi? , Porque mierda Eva comió la maldita manzana que le dio la serpiente habladora, en que momento dios dice "parirás con dolor", hay algún notario que me lo confirme?

Sir Integra concéntrese en sacar a su hija y no en poner en duda las creencias cristianas-dijo el doctor

Si condesa respira ya falta poco-dijo Alucard con los ojos llorosos pues Integra le estaba enterrando las uñas en el brazo que le tendía

Eso dices tu muy tranquilo pero ya me gustaría verte en esta situación-grito Integra molesta.

Ahora señora Dracul-empezó el medico

No me llame asi, en estos momentos me arrepiento de serlo-respondio Integra de mal humor

Es solo porque esta pasando un mal momento-pensó alucard

El doctor tranquilizo a Alucard diciéndole que era normal que se dijeran cosas tan lindas en un momento asi.

Dejen de charlar y hagan su trabajo como padre y como medico-grito la líder Hellsing

Después de un par de gritos más el doctor acercaba a Alucard un bultito de pelo color azabache.

Es preciosa Integra la niñita perfecta de papa-dijo alucard dándole un beso a la bebe y pasando a la bebe a brazos de Integra.

Y bien señora Hellsing-dijo el medico

Por favor ya puede volver a decirme señora Dracul.

Ya han pensado en un nombre para la niña?

Integra volteo a ver a Alucard

Creo tener el nombre perfecto para ella, su nombre es Laura Amelia Integra Dracul Hellsing, heredera de las familias Hellsing y Dracula.

El doctor sonrio y dejo solos a los Hellsing-por cierto tienen visitas –añadió

Seras Pip, y Walter entraron.

Les presento a lady Laura Amelia Integra Dracul Hellsing princesa de Valaquia.

**Fin del flashback**

A las dos horas de tu nacimiento los de la mesa redonda se enteraron de tu existencia, durante mi embarazo la única que, lo sabia era su majestad quien se mostro comprensiva y hasta nos dijo que ya nos habíamos tardado-la rubia sonrio al recordar

La única persona de la nobleza que sonrió al verte fue ella los demás caballeros creían que eras dhampir y ellos yla sección trece especial del vaticano los convencieron de intentar matarte, todos excepto alguien a quien crei promotor de los intentos homicidas.

Alexander Anderson propuso actuar de intermediario entre Hellsing y la mesa redonda, pero fui idiota al no ver sus intenciones.

El decía que tu eras inocente porque por voluntad de dios los niños nacían asi incluso tu, sin embargo sus deseos de tirar a Hellsing por el precipicio seguían latientes por lo cual dijo que ya que la guerra contra millenium había terminado tus padres debíamos de controlar tu poder, y la únicas forma era ponerte el sello pero me sentí incapaz de hacerte tal cosa asi que a la semana los de la mesa redonda acordaron que podias ser libre del sello si aceptaba dejar Hellsing en tus manos ,es decir si me hacia pasar por muerta .

Fue la decisión mas difícil entre todas las que entonces había tomado, pero tenia que pensar en tu bien, entonces fue su majestad la que dio la solución, hablo con el rector Stanley y le pidió me aceptara para dar clases de historia el resto es historia-la rubia quedo en silencio y vio a su hija a los ojos y vio en ellos el dolor personificado


	15. Depuracion

Depuración

Integra se acerco a su hija, la nosferatu escondió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia, ya no le importaba su orgullo como la princesa de la no vida, lo único que deseaba era volver a escuchar esa palabra que Integra había pronunciado por primera vez desde que era bebe, le valía un bendito comino lo que pasara después ya no quería seguir aparentando que no pasaba nada aunque en su interior todo estuviese desecho, la pelinegra, dejo caer sus lagrimas en el pecho de su madre, quien no se explicaba porque su hija había pasado de ser fría e indiferente, a una joven frágil .

Con cuidado levanto la cabeza de la mini sir hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Mírame a los ojo cuando te hable

Mama, yo ..Perdóname-la pelinegra intentaba recuperar la compostura, mientras las lagrimas surcaban su pálido rostro

No, no cielo perdóname tu a mí, perdóname por ser tan pésima madre, cuando naciste jure que estaría tu lado en todo momento, no cumplí mi promesa, Amelia eres todo para mi, la heredera universal de Hellsing digna hija mía, te amo con todo mi corazón, te prometo que no me volveré a ir

La damita Hellsing negó con la cabeza.-no prometas nada, solo cumple la promesa que rompiste hace 17 años, solo quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, digo no soy tan imbécil para ir diciendo que estabas viva y menos de haber sabido que eso te ponía en riesgo.

Hay cariño ese no era el problema el problema era que los bastardo de la mesa redonda me tenían vigilada por todos lados de alguna u otra forma se habrían enterado, durante todos estos años plante la posibilidad de decírtelo pero ese imbécil de Anderson se las había ingeniado para que si te enterabas automáticamente firmabas tu sentencia de muerte y vivir sin ti es algo que no podría, no otra vez-Integra se había quitado las gafas para poder secarse los ojos Amelia sonrió débilmente al comprobar que los ojos de su madre eran del mismo azul intenso que los suyos, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había detenido a ver lo parecidas que eran.

Amelia iba a decir algo, pero apenas había abierto la boca, el doctor Rickstan entro acompañado de Alucard.

Señora Hellsing me permite un minuto?-

Integra miro a su hija y se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle -vendré tan pronto tenga la oportunidad-y dicho esto se retiro

Muy bien Pip me debes 3 grandes-dijo una voz detrás de la nosferatu

Hola tía Seras, ti Pip, Hey un momento apostaron a mis espaldas?-la nosferatu frunció el ceño

Apostar con mi esposa no es apostar en la extensión de la palabra, se le llama inversión-dijo Pip sacando 3 libras de su bolsillo

Seras sonrío y tomo los billetes luciendo sus colmillos pero la sonrisa le duro poco al ver que la pelinegra se intentaba incorporar y no lo lograba, entonces lo comprendió, la joven había perdido la fuerza en sus brazos.

Pip la tomo en brazos y la yudo a incorporarse-mon Petit amour,sabes que significa esto?-pregunto el francés ayudando a la nosferatu a incorporarse

Que podre estar en cama unos días más?-pregunto la nosferatu

Y -solto Seras de corrido antes de perder el valor

Perdón?-la pequeña nosferatu no daba crédito a sus oídos

Pip iba a empezar a explicar cuando Walter entro

Hola chicos traigo noticias y no les van a gustar-dijo el pequeño mórbidamente, suspiro y volteo a ver a Ame, cuando te desangraste perdiste mucha sangre mas de lo que perdió mama en su dia, has quedado demasiado débil y creo que debes saberlo es un verdadero milagro que sigas consiente acabo de escuchar lo que están diciendo en la otra habitación y al parecer te van a someter a una operación. Una lagrima negra rodo en su mejilla.

La joven pese a todo soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando a los otros desconcertados

Disculpen, lo que ocurre es que por dios Walter soy una nosferatu si en estos 18 años los de la mesa redonda no me han matado nada lo hará ,y por otra parte me encuentro perfectamente, es solo un rasguñito un té y estaré lista-dijo la pelinegra acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja

********************En la oficina de sir Integra***************************

El doctor conocía muy bien a Integra y Alucard por eso detestaba ser el, el que diera las malas noticias después de haber dicho que tendrían que oxigenar la sangre de la joven para librarla de cualquier impureza que tuviera se había arrepentido de no haber tenido mas tacto, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus padres y debían de saber la verdad.

Con eso aseguraremos la vida de su hija, a pesar de ser vampiresa no es inmune a todo, de hecho se esta debilitando, lo cual me lleva a pensar que hay un virus en su sangre, el cual por ahora no es peligroso pero si no se trata a tiempo podría ocasionarle estragos a nuestra mini-sir .

Integra se quedo petrificada la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle a su hija la había tomado por sorpresa y le había dado un fuerte golpe, alucard tomo sus manos entre las suyas, lo cual le dio el valor para preguntar.

Y en que consistiría esa intervención?

Consiste en dejar en coma a Amelia, por una hora y media, dos cuando mucho, también le provocaríamos un paro cardiaco el cual nos aseguraría que Amelia no recobrase la conciencia durante ese tiempo, luego una maquina se encargara de extraer su sangre para oxigenarla ,y librarla de cualquier impureza, con esto quedara como nueva y así le evitaremos que este en silla de ruedas, en cuando a la operación nadie mas que yo la efectuara, le garantizo que su hija esta en buenas manos –concluyo el joven galeno

Integra asintió, y noto que le empezaban a arder los ojos, entonces Alucard se encargo de lo demás, se decidió que por el bien de la joven la operación se llevaría a cabo en un hospital privado cerca de la mansión, y seria al dia siguiente.

Con su permiso señores me retiro, buenas noches-dijo el doctor estrechando la mano de Integra y de Alucard para después salir de la mansión

Apenas se fue el médico ambos vampiros fueron a la habitación de su hija, quien charlaba animadamente con Walter y sus tíos una ligera sonrisa enmarcada por sus colmillos fue menguando al ver a sus padres acercarse.

Que ocurre mama, papa?-pregunto la joven presintiendo algo

Amelia sabes que tu madre y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y que todo lo que hemos hecho siempre a sido para protegerte-dijo alucard acariciando a su princesa

Amelia capto de inmediato que **todo** era en efecto **todo**

Por lo cual hemos hablado con Stonwell y hemos decidido someterte a una depuración de sangre-concluyo Integra

Una que?-Amelia creyó que perdería la conciencia ahí misma

Una depuración de sangre, no es tan malo como parece de hecho será una operación sumamente simple y n poco rato estarás como nueva-explico Integra tratando de tranquilizar a la joven pero al sentir la negación de su hija volvió a tomar su actitud de mando-es eso o pasas una buena temporada en silla de ruedas o mueres decide jovencita

Amelia se desmayo.

Para la próxima vez condesa deja que sea yo quien de las malas noticias-dijo Alucard

Si bueno déjala que duerma-respondió Integra

A pesar de la insistencia de todos por que fuera a dormir un poco Integra se quedo en la habitación de su hija miro el reloj eran las tres de la madrugada y no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche sentada al lado de su hija su mirada reflejaba el amor maternal de la líder Hellsing, entonces fue que se odio a si misma por haber permitido que la sobornaran de ese modo Alexander Anderson había jugado bien su juego al provocar que la separaran de su amada hija.

Por suerte para ella te estas pudriendo en el infierno bastardo-pensó Integra con pronto un intenso ataque de tos por parte de la heredera Hellsing saco a Integra de su cavilaciones, se acerco un poco mas y vio que Ame tosía flemas impregnadas de sangre, para después abrir los ojos, en su mirada se reflejaba un miedo paralizante.

Mama...yo….-Ame no pudo decir nada mas había vuelto a desmayarse

Integra palideció al ver que de nuevo su hija escupía sangre.

Alucard…..

Los 4 vampiros entraron apenas Integra pronunciara el nombre de su esposo

Rápido Seras llamen a Stonwell

Si maestro

A los pocos minutos Amelia era trasladada a una ambulancia,y en los ojos de su madre se formaban gruesas lagrimas


	16. el amor de una madre

**No puedo**

Hace unas horas estábamos las dos en tu cuarto, dormías tan apacible como cuando eras bebe, me puse entonces a escuchar tu respiración, comprendi lo mucho que habías sufrido amor ,entonces me di cuenta que había sido una estúpida al dejar que me separaran de ti, de mi hermosa hija, todavía recuerdo la emoción que sentí al saber que existías, saber que eras parte de tu padre y mía, sentir como crecías y te volvías mas fuerte, aunque por un tiempo temí que algo te hubiera pasado, cuando supe que ibas a ser niña creí que el paraíso se abría ante mi esperaba una hermosa damita y nada me podía hacer sentir mas feliz .

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tú padre acerco hacia mi un bultito de pelo color azabache signo de que en efecto eras una Dracul y l poco tiempo descubrimos unos preciosos ojitos azules que confirmaban tus genes Hellsing, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por primera vez fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida (no parabas de llorar pero apenas te cargue quedaste tranquila).

**Flash back**

Y aquí la tienen señores, esta es su hija-decía Stonwell con júbilo

Valla Integra es perfecta, la niñita perfecta de papa-susurro Alucard con un dejo de orgullo en su voz mientras tomaba al pequeño bultito de pelo negro en sus brazos

Si es preciosa, gracias por darme otro motivo de felicidad Alucard, te amo-respondió Integra, mientras observaba a la inquieta bebe que no paraba de llorar

Alucard, dame a la bebe-dijo la rubia tomando en brazos a la pequeña -ssshh calma mi amor, mami te cuida-la bebe oculto su cabecita en los pechos de Integra, lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara un poco

Y ya tienen un nombre para la bebe?-pregunto el joven galeno

Integra miro a Alucard

Yo tengo uno Laura Amelia Integra Dracula Hellsing-dijo Alucard

Es perfecto-concedió Integra

Muy bien por cierto allá afuera hay unos jóvenes que alegan ser familia de sir Hellsing

Gracias por favor hágalos pasar-dijo Alucard

Y ahora quieres decirme el significado de cada nombre que le pusiste a nuestra hija?-pregunto Integra

Laura por mi abuela, Amelia por que es un nombre de grandeza e Integra por su madre la mas bella de las diosas

Integra sonrió

**FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

Pero fui una idiota al creer que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, aquel en quien confiamos nos traiciono, y con tal de que tu estuvieras bien renuncie a ti, te deje al cuidado de tu padre y de tus tíos, pero me di cuenta de que no podía estar alejada de ti, te amaba demasiado, y no te podía dejar,pues había jurado que estaría ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaras, fue entonces que su majestad intercedió y pude fungir como tu maestra, sin embargo cuando visitaba la mansión iba a tu cuarto para verte, la perfecta combinación de mi sirviente y mía, se que tu abuelo se estaba divirtiendo en alguna parte pues

Hubo un tiempo en que jure que nunca me enamoraría de tu padre, sin embargo me alegro de haber roto mi juramento.

Tú y tu padre lo son todo para mi, amor en serio me siento mal de haber permitido queme sobornaran de ese modo, pero creo que es preferible todo este embrollo a haberte perdido para siempre, o al menos eso creía hasta hace algunos días, cuando por fin regrese a la mansión y vi en tu rostro el dolor personificado, y ¿cómo no ibas a estar furiosa si tu padre y yo te mentimos por tantos años?, y todo para que al final el teatro se nos cayera pues ninguno de los dos quería seguir mintiendo.

Crei de nuevo estúpidamente que todo se arreglaría, y de nuevo me equivoque por que la noche siguiente encontré una carta que mas bien parecía un réquiem desahogaste todo tu dolor ahí, para después torturarme con tu prematura muerte, al menos esas eran tus intenciones, pero al igual que conmigo el abrecartas fallo y te tuvieron que operar ahora que todo parecía solucionado se presenta otra amenaza, una infección sanguínea.

Hija mía mi amada Ame se que no basto y no fue suficiente que fingiera ser tu maestra, ahora comprendo lo mucho que sufriste, la verdad me a golpeado con una fuerza increíble quería ser una madre excelente, pero soy la peor madre del mundo, quería lo mejor para ti y al parecer soy la única causa de que estemos aquí maldigo la hora en la que deje que esos bastardos del infierno le pusieron un precio a tu cabeza y que me separaran de ti juro que si salimos de esto compensare el haber sido un fracaso como madre-.

Amor perdóname, por no comprender que todo lo que necesitaba eras tu, mi amada y hermosa hija te amo por ser mi hija por ser parte de mi sangre por que eres todo para mi ,lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ahora mirame estoy aquí sentada junto a tu padre y los chicos afuera en la sala d espera, cundo debería estar a tu lado, tan pronto llegamos los médicos empezaron su trabajo me han prometido que estarás bien después de esto, todos me lo juran y lo menos que puedo hacer es esperar que estén en lo cierto, porque no soportaría perderte no otra vez. mi nena, mi bebe daría lo que fuera por haber evitado esto y en el peor de los casos por que estes aquí a mi lado

Amelia hija querida debes de entender que todo lo que he hecho a sido para protegerte, para asegurar que tu estuvieras bien ,sabes que como líder de la familia Hellsing hay cosas que puedo y debo hacer, y otras que no puedo ni debo hacer, un ejemplo seria que no puedo quedarme callada cuando algo debe hacerse, no puedo ver am i gente sufrir y no puedo ignorar a mis amigos ,hay varis cosas que no puedo hacer

Pero de ago tengo certeza absoluta y es de esto

**No puedo dejar de sentirme orgullosa de quien eres y aun mas orgullosa de lo que estas destinada a hacer.**

Tu madre Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Integra coloco su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro y lloro como hasta entonces nunca lo había hecho, mientras el vampiro pasaba una mano por el pelo rubio de su esposa, en ese momento el doctor Stonwell salió del quirófano, se notaba exhausto pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción…

Doctor como esta?-pregunto Integra poniéndose de pie

El médico sonrió un poco más

Lo logramos señora Integra, lo logramos, su hija esta fuera de peligro

**Ok hola a todos espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo como yo al escribirlo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias, dentro de poco esta historia llegara a su fin pero descuiden Ame y Walter llegaron para quedarse….**

**Respecto a si seguire con la historia,pues si el final lo escribi mucho antes de publicar el primer capitulo,asi que nos vemos en la siguiente entrega**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Vlad lover,Aletse,****Aihane**** ,****rtanaENGLAND****,y a todos ustedes**


	17. Nacimiento y renacimiento

Nacimiento y renacimiento

Esa mañana en la mansión Hellsing se encontraban reunidos todos los soldados, los criados, Seras, Pip y Walter incluso los caballeros de la mesa redonda, todos lucían sus mejores trajes, pues a media noche habían recibido una llamada de Alucard.

No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, la niña Hellsing está enferma y qué?, que se podía esperar cuando sabemos que sus padres no son precisamente normales-musito sir Islands

Pip se volteo furibundo a ver al petulante sir

Mire amigo quizá esto no sea importante para usted pero para los demás saber que la joven que se ha dedicado a salvar el trasero de gente como usted sigue viva es una buena noticia-dijo el francés molesto

La reina que se había sentado entre ambos hombres hablo

Dejen ya de discutir, Sir Amelia llegara en cualquier momento y no creo que sea agradable para ella ver a su tío peleándose con….

Con uno de los muchos responsables de que creciera sin su madre-completo el francés desquiciado

Suficiente lord Bernadotte lady Amelia ya está en conocimiento de que el padre Alexander Anderson fue el culpable de su ausencia de madre-dijo la reina

Disculpe alteza pero también debemos agradecer al os distinguidos miembros de la mesa redonda que…

Como termina esa frase lord Bernadotte?-pregunto desafiante sir Islands

Ahh 5 minutos no pueden callarse por lo menos 5 minutos, es mucho pedir?- Seras estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

Pero Seras yo…-el francés se puso pálido

Cállate solo mantén el pico cerrado hasta que llegue Amelia-susurro la vampiresa

Sir Islands compórtese esta no es su casa-susurro la reina-si tanto le molesta venir puede retirarse-añadió

Disculpe majestad

En el hospital

Integra y Alucard estaban sentados junto a su hija, la chica no había despertado todavía, lo cual preocupada a ambos vampiros, Integra parecía muy preocupada.

Alucard tomo las manos, de Integra entre las suyas

En qué piensas condesa?-pregunto Alucard

Tú me lees la mente porque me lo preguntas?

Quiero escucharlo de tus labios -susurro con sorna

Es por Ame, aunque ya me haya perdonado se que su corazón está herido, prometí que se lo compensaría, pero, no será muy tarde para remediar?-Integra estaba desconsolada

Ahora ya sabe toda la verdad, las cosas solo pasan por una cosa, por favor condesa deja de torturarte con eso.

Un leve gemido se escucho, dándole a entender a ambos vampiros que su hija había despertado

Ambos voltearon a ver a su heredera

Hola princesa ¿Cómo te sientes?-saludo alucard

Ame mi pequeña. Integra abrazo a la joven con todas sus fuerzas

Mama, papá ,yo..Perdónenme, no es cierto eso de que los odio-la joven agacho la cabeza avergonzada

No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor, estabas en todo tu derecho de sentirte herida-respondieron ambos vampiros

Ame dibujo una fugaz sonrisa sabia que esas palabras solo las escucharía de boca de sus padres cundo estuvieran solos

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el doctor Stonwell apareció para avisar que Amelia ya había sido dada de alta, los tres vampiros no necesitaron escuchar mas, y se transportaron a la mansión Hellsing

Un silencio incomodo se había apoderado de la sala de la mansión Hellsing ,hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, todos voltearon para ver a Integra y Alucard aparecer seguidos por la joven nosferatu.

Entonces paso algo que hizo a Amelia sentir la parte que había heredado de su madre, pues el salón prorrumpió en aplausos, los miembros de la mesa redonda se acercaron a saludarla a darle la bienvenida oficial como miembro de la mesa y como caballero de reino, la reina le abrazo al igual que sus tíos Pip y Seras todos sus sirvientes también le saludaron entonces se acerco a alguien a quien necesitaba ver y lo encontró charlando con sir Pinewood.

A Walter se le iluminaron los ojos

Ame –grito corriendo al encuentro de la dueña de su corazón

Walter- Amelia sonrió al ver al shinigami

Cuando la tuvo enfrente le acomodo los mechones de pelo

Ame nada es lo mismo sin ti, no vuelvas a hacerlo quieres?

La joven asintió y lo abrazo-sabes que nunca moriré-susurro

Oh ven aquí-dijo el pelinegro cargándola

Los demás presentes sonrieron al ver a los jóvenes incluidos Alucard e Integran quienes desde hacia tiempo sabían que su "hijo" tenia fuertes sentimientos por Ame la única excepción fue Sir Islands.

Al parecer en pocos años la casa Hellsing volverá a celebrar un enlace-dijo la reina sonriendo

El joven shinigami asintió con timidez y beso con ternura a Ame

La pequeña fiesta que se celebro después fue de lo mejor, hasta que Seras empezó a quejarse de un dolor intenso en su vientre, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa:

El bebe estaba por nacer

Los vampiros sonrieron y se materializaron al hospital, donde Stonwell los joven pelinegra iba a explicar lo que ocurría, pero el doctor la silencio.

Tu también te adelantaste Ame, ahora mis queridos amigos pónganse lo necesario para acompañar a Seras, mientras yo la preparo a ella

Los vampiros así lo hicieron, y unos minutos después se encontraban en una habitación, listos para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia.

El parto fue una de las cosas más aterradoras de las que había sido testigo o al menos eso fue en el caso del líder de los gansos salvajes, quien sentía que Seras le había arrancado el brazo derecho, pero en cuanto alzo a su hijo en brazos vio que todo había valido la pena.

Ame por su parte desde que el parto comenzó, se solidarizo con su tía, con la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla, para reír con ella en sus horas felices, y quien le había dado su corazón cuando pasaba por malos momentos. Al ver a su primo llegar al mundo se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el dolor que había afrontado por tantos años, y su reciente odisea las cosas solo pasan por una cosa.

Por común acuerdo el pequeño llevaría por nombre, Abrahram Vladimir Bernadotte Hellsing

Cuando unas horas más tarde los caballeros y su ateza se presentaron a conocer al nuevo Hellsing, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la pelinegra llorando de alegría.

Al perecer este es un perfecto final, ¿no sir Amelia?-pregunto la reina

La joven quien se encontraba con la vista en el infinito, al oír a la reina respondió.

Al contrario su majestad, este es el perfecto inicio

Después de 18 años que no fueron fáciles para todos al fin la familia Hellsing, era exactamente eso….

Una familia.

**Hola a todos, por fin este sueño escrito llamado "Cuéntame de mi madre" a llegado a su fin, no se me a podido ocurrir un final mejor, pues mi queridísima amiga Ame la protagonista de esta historia a decidido q así habría de terminar, con el inicio del fin, gracias a todos por leer esta historia, no se preocupen por Walter 2 y Ame, ellos llegaron para quedarse pronto verán a la damita Hellsing meterse en nuevos líos en compañía de Walter, Vlad y con …..**

**Por el momento no digo más solo me resta darles las gracias a todos ustedes e invitarlos a visitar mi blog .com****estén atentos a esta pagina por que aquí daré los adelantos de las obras que están en producción **


End file.
